Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Dying and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back with a new idea! This one is Naruto and, in the barrage of Replacement Souls that have been coming lately, our hero is replacing Naruto himself. You can probably guess from the title what I have in mind, can't you? If not, well, I can't help you. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"What the..?"

I blinked my eyes, but was unable to see anything in the darkness around me.

"Where am I?"

I could feel something surrounding me, pressing in from all sides. Normally such a situation would send me into a panic attack, but for some reason I felt safe and content, as if I was in the embrace of my mother.

"What happened?"

The last thing I remembered I was leaving the Sports Center in the break between rounds to get a drink and then...nothing. At that moment, I was broken from my confusion as my surroundings suddenly compressed, pushing me in the direction my sense of balance told me was down, head first.

"Whats going on?"

The compression hit me again and I caught a glimpse of a flash of light and was suddenly filled with a desire to get out, as well as the familiar indications of a panic attack brought on by claustrophobia, making me even more desperate to get out. It took a while, but a combination of squirming and whatever was pushing me allowed me to finally get out and into the light. At first my vision was a little hazy and I could only make out blurred blobs and my hearing wasn't much better, only able to pick up garbled sounds. My nose was working a little better allowed me to smell that I was in some kind of hospital, although the scent was a little different from what I was used to in medical facilities. Nothing overt, just a very slight difference that indicated that they used something slightly different to sterilize the place.

Then, something impacted my behind, making me cough up liquid I didn't know I had in my lungs.

"Hey, whats the big idea!" I shouted.

Or rather, tried to. Instead the shout came out as a babys wail.

"Oh shit."

I felt someone pick me up, wrap me in something and pass me to another person. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision as best I was able to and looked up at the two gigantic faces looming over me. Well, gigantic for me anyway as I had apparently just be reborn. Well, this is going to take some getting used to.

* * *

I...have no idea what to make of this. It had been about an hour since I had been reborn and I found myself in my father's arms...on top of a gigantic toad facing down an equally massive nine tailed fox. Aww shit, this is gonna blow…

Sooo yeah, to summarize, I got reborn into the world of Naruto...as Naruto! How...how am I even supposed to react to that? I guess I can only hope this is a world where the idiot Civies only ignore me or things could get very messy.

* * *

OH THANK GOD! It seems that I got my wish. True, being shunned by the entire population of a village is pretty harsh and the price hikes the shopkeepers pulled off when I entered was downright murder on my wallet (when they even agreed to serve me that is), I managed just fine. I managed to get Sarutobi to teach me how to fend for myself in the wild and made use of the massive forests that surrounded the village to get the proper nutrition I needed to keep from stunting my growth. Add to it training in the arts of stealth and sneaking into the library at night, I was able to learn what I was supposed to and not the watered down or out right wrong information Mizuki tried to feed me at the Academy. Oh, yes, I had decided to become a Ninja. Not really anything else I could do as a Jinchuriki.

Speaking of my training, the issue of Mizuki being a horrible teacher vanished when I was seven and I met my mental roommates. Yes, roommates. As in, more than one.

* * *

The moment I closed my eyes, I found myself opening them again to find that my bedroom was replaced with what looked like a sewer with ankle high water, glowing blue pipes running above my head and a red glow coming from one direction.

"Well, looks like the fox wants a word," I muttered, "Alright, lets go see what sort of person it is."

I started walking in the direction of the glow and before long I found myself stood before the cage that held the Fox.

"Alright fuzzball, I'm here!" I shouted, "What do you want?"

My response was a very loud snort and the sound of something large turning over, before a pair of sleepy looking red eyes appeared in the darkness.

" **Wha...what do you want brat?"** rumbled the Fox, **"I'm trying to sleep here."**

I blinked.

"Er, your not the one who asked me here?" I asked.

" **The Fox didn't,"** said a new voice, this one deep, rumbling and very welsh, **"I did."**

The fox immediately shot upright, looking around wildly.

" **What the...whoes there?!"** it demanded.

" **Tch, you've got lazy Kyuubi,"** said the voice as a massive footstep shook the chamber, **"I'm surprised you haven't sensed my presence yet."**

" **Who are you?"** growled Kyuubi.

" **You mean you've forgotten my voice? Has it really been that long? I'm hurt."**

The sarcasm in the voice was palpable, although I was much more worried about the world shaking footsteps that seemed to be getting closer. Then, from a rather large tunnel that led off from the chamber, a pair of green eyes appeared, followed by a massive, red foot with golden yellow talons. Both Kyuubi and I watched, wide eyed, as the owner of said foot began to emerge from the shadows. It was a massive red Dragon with green eyes, even bigger than the Fox, with razor sharp teeth, massive horns on its head and nose and a pair of truly massive wings that were folded tightly to its back.

At the sight of it, my jaw dropped in utter disbelief. Being reborn was one thing, but THIS?! I'd be less surprised if I found myself containing a walking virus or a bunch of schoolgirls and their teacher! How in the hell did I end up with the god damn WELSH DRAGON!?

" **Wha...DDRAIG?!"** spluttered the Fox, **"What are you doing here!?"**

" **I would have thought that would be obvious,"** said Ddraig, **"The brat here is my current host, just like he is yours."**

"I...who...wha...WHAT?!" I spluttered, "You mean I'm the RED DRAGON EMPEROR on top of being a Jinchuriki!?"

" **Yep,"** said Ddraig with a toothy grin.

I let out a whimper and collapsed onto my bum.

" **Wait, how do you know about Ddraig?"** asked the Fox.

" **Watch the kids memories Kyuubi,"** said the Dragon, **"They make for some...interesting viewing."**

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes.

"Um, at the risk of busing the timeline, are you the same Ddraig who lived in Issei?" I asked.

The Dragons eye twitched.

"I'll take that as a yes," I deadpanned, "Next question, how the FUCK are you in me?!"

" **Oh, that brat was my host over 10000 years ago,"** said Ddraig, **"Little perv ended up dieing in his sleep after a 72 hour long sex marathon with his harem."**

I blinked a few times, then clapped a hand over my nose to stop the inevitable nosebleed at the idea of doing even half the girls from DXD.

"Well...at least he died doing what he loved?" I said weakly.

" **I suppose,"** said Ddraig, **"I have to say, I've had over a thousand other hosts since then and not one has held a candle to him in terms of power, tenacity and sheer perverseness."**

"Yeah, Issei certainly is...was an interesting one," I muttered, "So, what are the chances of me meeting anyone from DXD, other than you?"

" **Basically nil,"** said Ddraig, **"I suppose you might meet people with Sacred Gear and I know for a fact that Albion is still around, but unless Ophis has got over Issei's death and crawled out of whatever hole she crawled into or Red decides to drop by, everyone else is long dead. The loss of belief from Mortals basically sapped the Gods of power and the Devils and Angels eventually bread themselves to extinction with Mortals, as did the other Yokai and other monsters. All that remains now is the so-called Bloodline abilities."**

"Like what?" I asked.

" **The Yuki Hyoton comes from Sitri blood, the Senju have Nature Spirit blood, the Kurama clan ironically have Kitsune blood and the Uzumaki Clan are descended from the Gremory family,"** said Ddraig, **"And no, that does not mean you'll have access to the Power of Destruction. Just their incredibly Magical potential and control, although Kyuubi's presence will throw that off somewhat."**

"So who did get the PoD?" I asked.

" **Not a clue,"** said Ddraig.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!?"** spluttered Kyuubi, finally coming out of its trance.

" **Told you it was interesting,"** said Ddraig.

" **I...how...you…"** spluttered Kyuubi as it tried to string together a coherent sentence while pointing at me.

I have to say, seeing a massive fox looking so flabbergasted was utterly hilarious and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on its face. Kyuubi shook itself out of its shock and glared at me.

" **Its not funny!"** it protested.

"Yes it is!" I laughed.

Kyuubi growled and turned away from the cage. It almost looked like it was pouting, which certainly didn't help me stop laughing.

Eventually I managed to calm down enough to stop laughing and sat up, wiping away the tears of laughter.

"Alright, all joking aside, what now?" I asked.

" **Well, after viewing your memories, I can safely say that I have no intention of letting all your potential go down the drain into an orange wearing moron,"** said Kyuubi.

" **Indeed,"** said Ddraig, **"Not to mention the fact that you'll need to fight the White One in the future. You will need preparing."**

"So then, does that mean you two are going to train me?" I asked with a smirk.

" **That we will,"** said Ddraig, **"I hope your ready kid cus we're going to turn you into a worthy host for both our powers!"**

"Bring it on!" I said, "I can take it!"

* * *

Next time I decide to challenge a pair of immortal, insanely powerful beings living inside my gut to give me everything they've got, someone smack me. I really should have seen it coming, but the two of them were absolute demons!

Still, I can't exactly complain. Through the use of mental projections,, Ddraig was able to teach me numerous fighting styles used by his past hosts and Kyuubi's Chakra allowed said training to be transferred from my mental body to my physical one. From Kyuubi, I learnt Ninjutsu, mainly focused on my Affinities of Wind and Fire, and Fuinjutsu, most of which was either Uzumaki secret Seals or from the lost art of Onmyodo, although that was an extremely difficult art, so I hadn't made much progress.

"So, its like this?" I asked, sketching out a symbol on the paper tag I was making.

" **No, and don't activate that!"** said Kyuubi, **"You'll blow up if you do...Arrg, I can't teach you like this!"**

It shook its head.

" **Oh, screw it!"**

There was a puff of smoke and the Kyuubi vanished.

"What the...?!" I spluttered as I tried to wave away the smoke cloud that seeped out of the cage, "What was that?!"

"What? After all those fics you read last time through, you didn't think I only had one form, did you?" said a light and VERY feminine voice from the smoke cloud as it slowly cleared.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I said as the smoke cleared to reveal the Kyuubi's Human form.

She (suprise suprise) was a beautiful young woman with fair skin and pale pink hair tied up in ponytails, yellow eyes and an amazing figure. She was wearing a dark blue kimono that left her shoulders and tops of her breasts visible and had light orange fox ears and tail.

"Ahhh, is that chosen or fixed?" I asked.

"Fixed, why?" said Kyuubi.

"Mmmhmm, and your real name is Tamamo, right?"

Ky...Tamamo stared at me in surprise.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"This is how," I said, creating a screen with Caster on it.

"Ohhh, right," said Tamamo, "I'm not a Servant or a Goddess though. Although...I suppose I was technically born from one, so…."

"You know what, I don't care," I said with a sigh.

Then I smirked.

"Besides, why should I complain about sharing headspace with such an adorable little fox?"

Tamamo blinked, before her cheeks pinked.

"I-idiot, don't say things like that!" she said, turning away to hide her blush.

" **BWAHAHAHA, nice one whelp!"** said Ddraig, **"Its been awhile since I've seen Tamamo blush like that!"**

Tamamo's cheeks immediately burned red and she threw a conjured paperweight at the Dragon. He just laughed harder when it bounced of his nose.

"S-shut up, Ero-ryu!" she yelled.

Ddraig and I just laughed harder.

 **And done. So, what do you think? Frankly, I've got about three other ideas for characters with Boosted Gear, but this is the only one that got any traction.**

 **Just to be clear, while Ddraig will not be the only DXD character to appear, any that do will either be Dragons or sealed inside Sacred Gears. Yep, there will be others. See if you can guess who has Divine Dividing.**

 **Tamamo is not the Tamamo from Fate, although she will have some similarities.**

 **And with that, I am done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Outside of my training in my head, I decided to take a leaf out of many of my alternates books by hiding my true skill and power behind a mask of idiocy. While the Villages only ignored and overcharged me, I didn't want to risk enticing them to violence by showing off my strength. I didn't chase after Sakura though. I'm not that masochistic.

On the other hand, I had made a friend in Hinata. And made a very interesting discovery about what she could do. And I don't just mean the fact that her skills had been blunted by her family's horrible treatment of her.

* * *

It was during the break time of the first day when I met the shy Hyuuga heiress, I was looking for somewhere out of the way to eat my lunch in peace, away from the loud brats that made up most of the school, when I stumbled on Hinata being surrounded by a bunch of Civie students who looked like they had more brawn than brain cells and would likely be drummed out of the Academy before the year was over, at least if they didn't get murdered by Hiashi first for picking on his daughter.

Apparently, rumors of Hinatas kind nature were already abundant and this bunch of morons had decided to make themselves feel good by picking on a Clan Heir. Not very smart, but these were the kind of people who thought that being a Ninja was all about epic battles and fame, rather than subterfuge and death. Unfortunately for them, I despise bullies and wasn't the type of person who let someone else be picked on. The fact that I was often the target of bullies due to ignorant parents passing on their disdain for me to their kids certainly didn't help my dislike of the cowards.

"Hey!"

At my shout, the bullys turned around and fixed me with with a piggy gaze. The leader of the bullies was a huge, fat boy that reminded me of a baby killer whale and made me wonder how in the world he planned to make it through the first PE session, let alone the whole of the Academy. He was even larger than the Akimichi and they had the excuse that their Clan Jutsu relied on their body's stores of energy to work, plus a lot of their body mass was actually muscle. This boy was pure fat. He had a mop of blond hair and watery blue eyes that contained little intelligence and a heck of a lot of malice, at least for a child.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, "Don't you know that picking on a Clan Heir is an incredibly bad idea?"

The fat boy snorted, sounding like the pig he resembled.

"What, this little freak?" he asked, "I'm just showing her her place compared to us normal people. Now beat it, or you'll be sorry!"

My eyebrows shot up. Wow, just wow. I knew that some of the Civilian residence of the village were jealous of the Bloodlines of the Shinobi clans and more than a few people were freaked out by the Hyuugas eyes, but to call the Heiress of one of the Noble Clans a freak could and would put you on their shitlist and, since this was a Shinobi village, chances are you'd disappeared and never be seen again. It really didn't help that this ignorant little bully and his gang reminded me of another baby whale who picked on someone for being different. However, that wasn't important, what was was making sure that these morons didn't become the victim of the Hyuuga Clans Gentle Fist. Broken bones were a lot easier to recover from than ruptured organs after all and got the message across much easier.

I picked up a nearby stone and threw it at the lead bully, nailing him in the back of the head. He turned around, his face turning red with anger.

"I'm sorry, maybe I wasn't being clear enough," I said, my voice and eyes colder than an arctic gale, "Here let me make it simpler. Stop picking on her or I'll break your legs."

The bully looked at me incredulously for a moment, before glancing at his goons.

"Hey, wait a sec, I recognize that kid," said one of the morons, "Thats the Demon kid your Dad told us about!"

The leader blinked and took another look at me, before a slow smile crossed his face.

"Well, this is lucky!" he said, "Lets get him!"

"Hooo boy," I muttered as the gang charged me.

Now, I could have easily taken them out thanks to the training I'd done with Ddraig and Tamamo, but since I was hiding my skills I couldn't exactly beat the shit out of them like I wanted to. At last I heal fast. Plus, these idiots couldn't actually hit that hard.

* * *

Eventually, the morons finished 'beating' me up and walked away, laughing and celebrating their 'victory', leaving me laying on my back.

"Idiots," I muttered.

"U-um, are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

I tilted my head back and found myself looking into a pair of worried, lavender coloured eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I sat up, "Those morons have no idea how to do any real damage."

I shifted my arm and winced. Although they didn't know how to hit properly yet, the leaders sheer weight meant that his hits did actually do some damage. Hinata noticed my wince and knelt down next to me.

"L-let me help," she said, "I-its the least I can do."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said.  
Hinata ignored me and cupped her hands over my injured arm. A moment later, a green aura appeared around her hands and a soothing warmth flowed into my arm.

"Wh...AH!"

I winced as my left hand tensed up.

" **Wha...I don't believe it!"** said Ddraig's voice in my head.

" _Whats up Ddraig?"_ I asked.

" **That power...its Twilight Healing!"**

My eyes widened and darted to Hinata's hands where, sure enough, there was a pair of silver rings on her fingers, nearly hidden by the light of the power. Well, that was interesting.

"Thats an interesting ability," I said, "Its not Medical Ninjutsu, is it?"

Hinata shook her head.

"No, its not," she said, "Truth is, I have no idea how I can do it. I just...developed the ability to heal injuries one day after my sister got badly hurt while we were playing in the forest. She would have bled out before we could get back to the Village and I was desperate. The next thing I knew, she was completely healed and I had this power."

"It sure is amazing," I said as she finished healing me and I flexed my arm, "It feels like I was never hurt at all!"

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"Y-yes, it is a blessing," she said, "I just wish…"

She shook her head.

"N-never mind."

She got to her feet and bowed to me.

"T-thank you for helping me," she said and scurried away.

" **Wow, she needs someone to give her a hug,"** said Tamamo, **"So what exactly is this Twilight Healing?"**

" **Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear that allows the user to heal any injury from any race,"** said Ddraig, **"Its the sort of power any Healer would give their right arm for. To think its in the hands of a girl from a family who consider her gift to be an embarrassment due to their own foolish traditions…"**

"Thats almost as bad as what happened to Asia," I muttered, "At least she found happiness with Issei and the rest of Rias Peerage...Hey Ddraig, what do you say to helping out another wielder of Twilight Healing?"

" **Heh, since when have you ever needed my permission?"** growled the Dragon.

"Good point," I said, "Right, lets go!"

* * *

And thats how I made friends with Hinata...sort of. It took a few weeks to get her to stop squeaking and fainting whenever I caught her spying on my training in the waking world and even longer to convince her to spar with me. Still it was worth it, even if I did want to kill half of the Hyuuga clan by the end of it. Hinata was every bit as talented in the Junken as Neji. Her form was perfect, her speed incredibly and her natural flexibility just gave her an extra edge as it made her movements even more flowing. Literally the only thing holding her back was her chronic lack of confidence. Even her kind nature was less of a hindrance than that! To make matters worse, that lack of confidence was pretty well entrenched and I could not get Hinata to see that she had a ton of potential, even without her Twilight Healing.

To try and prove that she wasn't anywhere near as bad as her family would have her believe, I…'acquired' an anatomy model that was used to teach how the Chakra system worked and set it up. It worked by a person channeling some Chakra into it, which would then flow through the dummy in the same way as it would the Human body. It wasn't perfect of course, but it did have Tenketsu and dummys like this were also used to train Hyuuga in the use of the Gentle Fist.

I set up the dummy and charged it (being careful not to put too much Chakra in and blow it up like I did the other one I'd nicked) and took a few steps back.

"Alright Hinata, lets see what you can do," I said, "Just do your best."

"U-um, Ok," said Hinata and activated her Byakugan.

Ten seconds later, half the dummy pseudo-Tenketsu were blocked and, if it was Human, it would be suffering from massive internal hemorrhaging and muscle tears. Note to self, do NOT piss of Hinata. I looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow as the Byakugan Princess poaked her fingers together.

"S-sorry, I know that wasn't as good as you were expecting," she said, "I'm a failure…"

I blinked and looked from Hinata to the dummy and back again.

"Hinata, that was damn near perfect," I said, "The only thing you did wrong was not target a lethal point. Look."

I pointed at the dummy, tracing the areas where Hinata had targeted.

"If this had been Human, you would have taken him completely out of the fight. Whats more, due to the severity of damage to the muscles in the legs, arms and abdomen, their Ninja career would be over without immediate treatment from a Medic on par with Tsunade of the Sannin. How in the world could that ever be considered to be bad?!"

Hinata blushed a shade of Uzumaki red.

"Hinata, the only thing holding you back from being a great Ninja is your lack of confidence," I said, "You are incredibly talented in the Junken and with your control and that healing power of yours, you'd make an excellent medic nin, easily on par with Tsunade. Had you been born into ANY other Clan than the Hyuuga, your powers would be welcome and nurtured, not ridiculed and scorned."

Hinatas blush darkened to the point where it was Gremory red.

"B-but my Father…"

" **Oh, thats it,"** growled Ddraig, making us both jump and look down at my left hand, **"Listen up Princess, your Father and Clan are complete morons. That power of yours is not a simple healing power. It is, quite literally, a gift from Heaven. Its name is Twilight Healing and it can heal ANYONE. Human, Devil, Angel, Dragon, Yokai, you name it. Do you have any idea how rare a power like that is?"**

Hinata stuttered, although whether it was from the fact my hand was talking or the fact she had just been told that her healing ability literally came from a long dead God.

"N-Naruto, your hands talking!" said Hinata.

"Er, yeah, this is Ddraig," I said, holding up my hand.

" **Yo."**

"Hes actually a Dragon sealed into a weapon thats in my left arm."

I clenched my fist and the Boosted Gear appeared.

 **DRAGON BOOSTER!**

Hinata jumped at the unexpected shout.

"Like your Twilight Healing, the Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear, an artifact created by a God of the Ancient World in order to create miracles on Earth. Considering hes long dead, I'm not entirely sure how the Sacred Gear system is still working, but I'm certainly not going to complain."

"S-so, what does it do?" asked Hinata.

I grinned.

"It doubles my power every ten seconds," I said.

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Thats…"

"Utterly broken? I know."

" **Notes about my brokenness aside, back to my original point,"** said Ddraig, **"You have a ton of talent in the Junken kid, but some people just aren't suited for combat. My advice is to focus on learning healing and become a medic instead. Of course, you should still train to fight, but your kindness and compassion will make you unsuitable for front line combat."**

"But my Father…"

" **Screw your father!"** said Ddraig, **"Its clear hes already made his mind up about you, so stop trying to meet his expectations and instead prove everyone wrong about you being useless by surpassing that brat Tsunade."**

I blinked.

"You know Tsunade?" I asked.

" **Hashirama was my last holder."**

"Oh...WHAT?!"

 **And that'll do for an end point. Might be a bit premature, but I really don't give a fuck.**

 **So, Hinata gets Twilight Healing and a good talking to from Ddraig about how she'd be better off becoming a Healer and telling everyone who thinks thats a bad thing to go screw themselves. She'll start channeling Asia in the future.**

 **Yep, Hashirama was indeed the last holder of the Boosted Gear. I wonder who held the Divine Dividing...as if its not blatantly obvious!**

 **Anyway, next time will take us up to the Exams. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore.

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU LOSERS CAN'T CATCH ME!" I yelled as I ran from the Chunin who were chasing me.

It might seem childish, but I couldn't resist the urge to channel Naruto and painted the Hokage Monument. In my case, I'd drawn a Dragon around Hashirama's head, a Magical girl had on Tobirama with a winged staff next to him, blood coming out of Sarutobi's nose and a blush on his cheeks with a copy of Icha Icha next to him and fox ears and whisker marks on my Dads face.

"NARUTO!"

"GAH!"

I skidded to a stop as Iruka landed in front of me. I turned to run in the other direction, but the Teacher snagged my by the back of my collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he roared.

"Calm down Sensei, its just water paint," I said with a foxy grin, "Just add water and it'll come right off."

Iruka's eye twitched.

"THATS NOT THE POINT MORON!" roared Iruka as he dragged me back to class.

* * *

"So, since Naruto decided to act out, everyone has to review the Transformation Jutsu again," said Iruka once we got back, eliciting shouts of protest from the rest of the class.

"This is all your fault Naruto," muttered Shikamaru.

"Aww, bite me," I muttered as I stepped up for my turn.

"And no Sexy Jutsu this time Naruto," growled Iruka.

"Yeah yeah, I got it," I said, "TRANSFORM!"

I was hidden by a puff of smoke. A moment later, the smoke cleared and everyone's jaws dropped. I hadn't done sexy jutsu….or rather, my female form wasn't naked. Instead, she was wearing an orange and white sailor fuku with a VERY short skirt, a headband with fuzzy fox ears and the Uzumaki swirl as the decorations, long, black stockings with orange around the tops, orange high heeled shoes, elbow length, fingerless gloves that matched her stockings and was holding a rod with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki inside a circle at the top with a pair of wings sticking out the side.

I spun on my heel and struck a pose.

"Magical Girl Kyuu-chan, ready!" I said in a cute voice.

SPLAT!

Most of the males in the room keeled over with massive nosebleeds, including Iruka. Probably because the length of my skirt had allowed them all to catch a glimpse of my orange striped panties. Hey, the main world might be Naruto, but that doesn't mean I can't channal Ecchi logic like my life depends on it!

"BWAHAHAHA, PRICELESS!" I yelled as I transformed back and fell over, clutching my stomach.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND NARUTO!" roared Iruka, shooting back to his feet.

* * *

Naturally, once class was over, Iruka made me clean of the Hokage Monument. However, since I knew it was coming, I had used water soluble paints, so it took me about ten minutes to do before the two of us headed off to get something to eat.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?" said Iruka.

"Hmm?" I said around a mouthful of Ramen.

I wasn't Ramen mad like the original Naruto, but Ichiraku was one of the few places that would serve me and it was damned good stuff.

"Why do you hide your skills so much?" asked Iruka, "And don't give me that look, I can tell."

I sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, you know how the Villagers treat me," I said, "The reason I hide my skills is because I don't want to tempt them to step up their game. Once I become a Ninja, I'll stop hiding, but for now, I can't do anything because I don't want to give the Civilian Council any ammunition to use against me."

Iruka sighed.

"I guess I can't blame you then," he said, "Although I have to ask, how much are you holding back?"

I just grinned.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I said, draining the last of my bowl, "Thanks for the meal Sensei. See ya Ayame, Old Man!"

"Come back soon Naruto!" called Ayame as I ran off down the street.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get home and I immediately headed into my lab, which was actually the apartment next to mine. Since the building I lived in was basically abandoned, apart from a crazy lady with too many cats on the ground floor, it hadn't been hard to convince the Hokage to get the landlord to rent me another apartment. The greasy old man who ran the place was one of the few non-shinobi in the village who didn't hate my guts and he was more interested in the money anyway.

I'd converted my second apartment into a decent enough Seal lab where I worked on my tags and Ofuda. Currently, I was working on a way to get Tamamo out of the seal without killing the pair of us. It...wasn't going well. I had managed to create a Shikigami tag that allowed her to leave the seal for a short time, but her body was so fragile that she might as well just be possessing a Shadow Clone. Unfortunately, to do that, I'd need to open the Seal, which needed the Key, which I didn't have.

* * *

"ARRR, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the table.

" **Calm down Naruto,"** said Tamamo, **"I'm sure you'll get it."**

"No, Tamamo, I won't," I growled, "I can't brute force the Seal without potentially killing both of us!"

" **Then why don't you just circumvent it,"** growled Ddraig.

"Eh?"

" **Up until now, you've been trying to get Tamamo out with all her power,"** said the Dragon, **"However, without the Key, thats impossible."**

I blinked a few times, then smacked my head on the table in front of me.

"Why the fuck didn't I think of that?!" I groaned.

" **So, you could do it?"** asked Tamamo, sounding excited, **"You could get me out?"**

"I think so," I said as I dropped into my chair, "But if I did it like that, you'd have, at most, a single tail of power. You'd probably be able to work your way back up to nine, but…"

" **I DON'T CARE!"** yelled Tamamo, cutting me off, **"I've been sealed for over a hundred years, I wanna see the sun again damn it! GET ME OUT!"**

"Alright alright, I get the point," I said, "It'll take me some time, but I'll get you out."

" **WHOOO, FREEDOM!"** yelled Tamamo and I got the distinct impression she was dancing around like a complete loon inside her cage, **"Don't worry Naru-kun, I can wait! Just get me out of here so I can kiss you!"**

"HUH?!"

" **BWAHAHAHAHA, I LOVE MY NEW LIFE!"** yelled Ddraig as the sound of a very large lizard rolling around echoed around my head.

The rest of the evening was spent trying to figure out the best way to get around the Seal so we could get Tamamo out. Fortunately, we didn't have to worry about making her a body because Ddraig happened to know a spell that could be used to create an artificial body using a mixture of biological samples, Yoki and Magic, three things that would be easy to get. The body would be living in every way that mattered, all it needed was a Soul, which would be Tamamo.

* * *

By the next day, I was nursing a headache. Since discovering that I now had a concrete way of freeing her, Tamamo had been driving me barmy with her happy singing and Ddraig's constant chuckles at her antics. I have to admit, having dropped into my mindscape to see what the fuss was about, seeing the fearsome and mighty Kyuubi doing the Snoopy dance in the cage was quite the sight. Still, that didn't stop her antics keeping me up. Fortunately, Tamamo was nice enough to provide some energy so I'd be able to get through the day, but that did little for my pounding head. As a result, I wasn't paying any attention to where I sat and ended up next to Sasuke.

Sasuke was...how can I put this? He wasn't...that bad. I mean, he was an arrogant brat and obsessed with power, but at least he didn't go around demanding things from people. Or rather, he didn't in my experience, but since I was still playing the role of a weak idiot, I didn't have anything he could want. Sakura on the other hand…

"MOVE IT NARUTO-BAKA, THATS MY SEAT!" roared the pink howler monkey as she took a swing at me.

I just shifted my head slightly and Sakura yelped as her fist slammed into the hardwood desk.

"Zip it Pinky," I growled, "I didn't sleep particularly well last night and my head is pounding."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BAKA!" screamed Sakura, raising her fist.

My response was to open one eye and glare at her. Sakura immediately froze, her mouth dropping open as my KI washed over her and a monstrous, red Dragon appeared over my shoulder and flashed its teeth. Sakura let out a whimper and keeled over with foam bubbling from the corners of her mouth.

"Hnn, troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as everyone looked between the unconscious fangirl and me with wide eyes.

The door opened and in walked Mizuki and Iruka, who paused at the sight of Sakura on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Iruka.

"She was annoying me so I blasted her with KI," I said dully.

Mizuki looked surprised while Iruka just sighed.

"Whatever, Hinata, wake her up so we can get started," he said.

The Byakugan Princess just nodded and kicked Sakura in the side. She woke with a jerk and opened her mouth to scream at me again. Before she could, Iruka cleared his throat and pointed at an empty seat. Sakura shut her mouth with a click and sat down.

"Thank you, now, I'm sure you're all aware of this, but I'll tell you anyway," said Iruka, "The Exam is split into four parts, the Written test, Taijutsu, Throwing Weapons and Ninjutsu. The first part needs no explanation and you will have an hour to complete the test paper. The second test will be a three minute spar with either myself or Mizuki, during which you will either have to avoid us for as long as possible or land a critical hit on us. You will be graded on your performance, but surviving a full three minutes or landing a critical hit is an immediate pass. The third test is a marksmanship test where you will need to show us what you can do with Kunai and Shuriken. You will get five of each and will be marked out of ten. Finally, in the last test, you will need to perform the three Academy Jutsu to a satisfactory level. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," we all said.

Iruka nodded and he and Mizuki began passing out the tests. I stifled a snort as Mizuki handed me mine and I immediately spotted the incredibly sloppy Genjutsu that had been placed on it. It was so bad that even a half trained monkey would be able to spot it. I placed my hands in a Tiger seal under the desk and pulsed my Chakra.

"Kai," I muttered and the Genjutsu shattered.

Ten minutes later, I was done and decided to take a nap after handing my completed paper to Iruka to grade.

* * *

An hour later, I was woken up by Iruka and we all trooped outside to the sparing ring, which was basically just a flat ring about ten meters across and marked out with smooth, white stones around the edge. Once outside, we all settled in to wait our turn.

Most of the matches were just plain boring. Since most of the class came from a Civilian background, they only had the Acadamy style and occasionally the basics in more advanced styles in the serious students and those with Shinobi parents. Only the Clan heirs managed to get the instant passes, with Shikamaru, Hinata and, quite unexpectedly, Ino, managing to avoid their opponent for the full time, while Choji, Kiba and, of course, Sasuke all managing to land solid blows. I would say that the Uchiha had been let win, but considering his opponent was Iruka, I had to grudgingly give him the credit he was due. Barely.

When my turn rolled around, I stepped into the ring across from my opponent, who just so happened to be Mizuki. I eyed the traitor warily as I slipped into the starting stance of my style. You might be expecting it to be something really dangerous I created myself or an insanely powerful style taught to me by Tamamo or Ddraig, but the truth was, it was just Muay Thai. What? It was a very effective fighting style and it didn't exist in the current time, so no one would know what to expect.

Still, I really didn't like the look in Mizuki's eyes, so I started channeling Chakra into my limbs to strengthen them. As it turned out, that was a good idea as Iruka started the match and Mizuki immediately dashed forwards much faster than he had in the previous matches. I ducked under the haymaker he threw at my head and darted out of the way of the follow up kick.

"Damn, hes serious," I muttered as I deflected another punch with a palm strike.

" **Then stop toying with him and take him down!"** said Tamamo.

I smirked and ducked under a wild haymaker, responding with three jabs to the gut and a jumping punch to the jaw.

"SHORYUKEN!"

There were two loud crashes from inside my head.

" **GOD DAMN IT BRAT!"** roared Ddraig.

" **Flawless victory!"** said Tamamo in a deep voice.

" **Wrong franchise Fuzzy."**

I just cackled as Mizuki finished his graceful arc through the air by crashing face first into a wall. The entire class goggled at me.

"Er...nice work Naruto," said Iruka, "Full marks."

"Are you OK Mizuki-sensei?" I asked as the teacher slowly got to his feet, rubbing his bruised jaw, "Sorry I hit you so hard, I guess I got carried away."

"No problem," said Mizuki with a fake smile.

"NARUTO-BAKA, HOW DARE YOU HURT MIZUKI-SENSEI LIKE THAT!" shreaked Sakura as she stormed over and raised a hand to hit me.

I turned on my heel, evading the punch and tripped her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Sakura, sit down and leave Naruto alone," said Iruka without looking up from his clipboard.

Sakura scowled, but did as she was told as I headed over to where Hinata was sat and plopped down next to her. Hinata's response was to shuffle a little closer with a small blush on her cheeks. Ever since that day when Ddraig had told Hinata to stop listening to her father and focus on what she could do, not what others wanted her to do, she had not only improved in leaps and bounds, but the two of us had become very good friends. Frankly, the only reason we weren't an item was because of my mask, but since that would be dropping by the end of the day, that would no longer be an issue.

* * *

Eventually, we finished the Taijutsu tests and moved onto the throwing range where we were joined by a bandaged Mizuki. Once again, the Fangirls did badly, the serious kids did alright and the Clan Kids did relatively well. Sasuke decided to show off by throwing all five of each projectile at the same time and ended up with 8/10, the best so far. He returned to his seat among adoring cheers from his fangirls. I stepped up and took the offered Kunai and Shuriken from Iruka, before turning and throwing all ten at the same time. They slammed into the concrete wall behind the targets and embedded themselves almost half way into the solid stone. A moment later, the targets fell apart at the vital points. A perfect score. Iruka took a deep breath in through the nose.

"Naruto, exactly how much have you been holding back in class?" he asked.

I just grinned.

Next up was the Ninjutsu test, which was the three Academy Jutsu plus one more for extra marks. Most of the Clan kids showed off their clan Jutsu and Sasuke showed off with a rather large fireball. Then, it was my turn and I stepped up to the line. The basic three were easy and I even got some extra marks for using the Shadow Clone instead of a normal one (courtesy of Tamamo).

"Alright Naruto, do you have an extra Jutsu to show us?" asked Iruka.

"Yep," I said, turning away from the class and facing the scorched dummy Sasuke had used as a target.

I flashed through a set of seals and ended on Tiger.

"Fire Style: Fflam Ddraig Nefol!"

I took a deep breath and breathed out a massive amount of green flames that formed themselves into the shape of a Western Dragon and dove at the target, vaporizing and turning the ground under it to glass.

"Hmmm, I might have overdone that," I muttered, eyeing the glass, "Needs more work."

I turned back to my classmates and teachers and snorted at the sight of everyone with their jaws nearly touching the floor, even Hinata who had at least some idea of how powerful I really was. Makes me wish mobile phones with cameras existed in this world so I could immortalize the image.

"DOBE, I DEMAND YOU TEACH ME THAT!" yelled Sasuke.

Oh, apparently he was like that.

"Sure, just let me know when you have Jonin level Chakra reserves and a Fire affinity as strong as the Nidaime Hokage's Water affinity," I said brightly.

Yeah, Ddraig's presence had a massive effect on my Chakra, resulting in my Fire affinity to the point that it completely eclipsed my Wind affinity. Tamamo's presence certainly didn't help since she was also a Fire type. As for why the fire was green, I think that had something to do with Ddraig as well, although I have no idea why and the Dragon wasn't talking. Sasuke scowled and sat down. Fortunately, Sakura was still too gobsmacked to screech at me.

* * *

Once everyone was done with the tests, Mizuki and Iruka vanished to tally up the scores. When they returned, they both had poleaxed expressions on their faces.

"Alright everyone, quiet down," said Iruka.

Once again, he was ignored and a tick mark appeared on his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS!" he roared with his Big Head Jutsu.

Everyone immediately did as they were told.

"Alright, we will now announce the Rookie and Kunoichi of the year," said Iruka, "The Rookie is…"

Here Sasuke started to get to his feet.

"...Naruto Uzumaki with the first perfect score since Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke froze, eyes widening as everyone not ainle retentive started clapping. I got to my feet and walked down to Iruka, who handed me the certificate and a scroll of random Jutsu that was the prize for getting Rookie of the Year.

"Congratulations Naruto, you were impressive today," said Iruka, "I just wish you didn't have to had all that power for so long."

"Thanks Sensei," I said as I returned to my seat.

It was at that point that Sasuke's mind finished rebooting.

"HIM?!" he roared, pointing a shaking finger at me, "HE BEAT ME?! BUT...HE'S THE DEAD LAST!"

"Actually, the Dead Last is Kiba," said Iruka, not looking up from his clipboard. "And thats mostly because he utterly failed the written test."

Dog boy blushed and ducked his head.

"Now sit down Sasuke," said Iruka.

"No, I…"

Iruka glared at Sasuke and he immediately dropped back into his seat.

"Thank you. Moving on, the Kunoichi of the Year is Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata blushed as she stood and walked down to accept her reward.

"Nice work Hinata," I said as she returned to her seat.

"T-thank you Naruto," said Hinata, still blushing slightly.

With that out of the way, Iruka told us to be back in a few days for team assignments and let us go. I ignored all of my classmates attempts to talk to me in favor of leaving with Hinata.

"So Hinata, do you want to go and get something to eat to celebrate our graduation?" I asked.

Hinata's face promptly caught fire, but she managed to nod with a smile. Said smile was wiped away a moment later when we stepped outside and something slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"WHOOF!"

"BIG SIS!"

The blur revealed itself to be a smaller version of Hinata with long, black hair, very slightly blue tinted Byakugan eyes and a blinding smile. She was wearing black Shinobi pants and shirt, a white jacket like Hinata's and dark blue sandals.

"That hurt pest!" said Hinata, rubbing her bruised stomach.

"Awww, but I wanted to be the first to congratulate you for passing," said Hanabi with a pout.

Thirty seconds later, Hinata's scowl vanished and she was hugging her little sister tightly. No one could resist Hanabi's puppy dog eyes, and I do mean no one. Even Ddraig had let out a awww when he'd first seen them, much to Tamamo's amusement...as soon as she was done gushing over how cute the little girl was at least. She really was nothing like any other Hyuuga in the clan. She was bright, bubbly, kind hearted and every bit as compassionate as her sister. Unlike Hinata though, Hanabi had absolutely no problem with violence and she was extremely deadly with the Junken already. It certainly didn't help that her Chakra had a special property to it that made it burn and cause damage to whatever it touched, even more so than the regular Junken. When Ddraig had seen her use it when she trained with Hinata and I once, he had burst out laughing, although he wouldn't tell me what was so funny.

Anyway, once Hinata finished gushing over how cute her sister was, the three of us headed off to Ichiraku's for a victory feast. I'd have to deal with Mizuki tonight, but for now I was ready to have some fun.

 **And done. So, what do you think? Yes, Tamamo will be out of the seal very soon and it will have some...interesting effects to say the least.**

 **What did you think of Magical Girl Kyuu-chan? I made her because why the hell not and I wanted to channel some ecchi humour that wasn't limited to nudity. I dare say she'll be back later.**

 **I have no idea why Naruto decided to channel Street Fighter there, but whatever. Hmm, I wonder if I can figure out a way for him to throw a Hadouken later on…**

 **Naruto's fire Jutsu is in welsh and translates to Heavenly Dragon Fire. Since he wields the Welsh Dragon, I thought it was appropriate.**

 **Daww, Hanabi's cute! I think she got away from me a bit, but whatever. I've always wanted a loving baby sister but all I got is my annoying little brother. Hope he doesn't read this…**

 **Parings. Right...um, well, at the moment I have plans for Naruto to be with Hinata at least, but I'm considering adding Haku and Tamamo too. Let me know what you think.**

 **And with that, I am done. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," said the Hokage as he massaged his eyes, "Mizuki approached you after class and told you about a 'super secret extra credit exam' that would allow you to jump straight to Jonin?"

"Yep," I said.

"And in order to do it, all you needed to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll and meet him in the woods?"

"Yep."

"And you want to take the Scroll and do what he wants so you can catch him in the act?"

"Yep."

The Hokage sighed and lit his pipe. He took a couple of puffs, before he suddenly slammed both hands down on his desk.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"What? I wasn't listening."

The Hokage's eye twitched.

"Naruto, Mizuki is a Chunin," he said, "You are a fresh Genin, even if you did ace the exam. What makes you think you can beat him?"

"This," I said and activated my Boosted Gear.

At the sight of the red Gauntlet, Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Wha...how did you get that?!" he spluttered.

"I was born with it, just like Hashirama," I said, "I assume you know what it does?"

The Hokage groaned and rubbed his eyes again.

"Next you'll be telling me you know who your Parents are," he grumbled under his breath.

"I do actually," I said, "Tamamo, the gigantic, nine tailed fox sealed inside me told me."

THUNK!

"NARUTO, ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME AN ANEURYSM!?" roared Sarutobi.

I just gave a foxy grin.

"Ohhhh, you are definitely your Mother's son," he growled, "Alright, fine. If you've got the Boosted Gear, you'll be fine against Mizuki, so I'll allow you to go after him."

He fixed me with a glare.

"But when you're done, you WILL tell me what the Kyuubi's taught you!"

"Fair enough," I said, "So, the Scroll?"

Sarutobi growled and stood, leading me out of the office to the room where the Scroll was kept.

"You'll have to knock me out," said the Old man, "Make it look good."

"OK," I said, "TRANSFORM!"

There was a puff of smoke and Magical Girl Kyuu-chan made another appearance, this time starkers aside from her stockings and gloves. Sarutobi blinked, before going rocketing back with an excessive nosebleed.

"Hmm, I may have gone overboard there," I muttered as I switched back and grabbed the scroll.

" **Ya think?"** said Tamamo, **"I didn't even know the Human body could hold that much blood!"**

"He'll be fine," I said, "Now, lets get going!"

* * *

It didn't take me long to reach the meeting point and I immediately opened the Scroll. I may already know how to use the Shadow Clone, but who knows what other gems were hidden in this thing! As it turned out, quite a bit. Apparently, my Father had placed a number of his old Seals into the Scroll which were definitely worth copying down to study later. Unfortunately, the Key to the Seal wasn't in the Scroll, but that was fine. Thanks to some of these Seals, I'd be able to finish my work on what I needed to free Tamamo much sooner than I first thought.

I was just putting the finishing touches to the Seal I'd be using to do just that when I sensed someone approaching rapidly. I quickly rolled up the scroll and resealed it in the tattoo on my wrist, just as Iruka landed in the clearing.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he roared.

"Oh, Mizuki told me that if I stole this and learnt a skill from it I could get jumped straight to Jonin," I said, "Are you here to grade me sir?"

Iruka blinked a few times.

"Naruto...theres no way you'd fall for something like that," he deadpanned, "So why…"

We both reacted a second later as a wave of throwing weapons flew through where we'd been standing a moment before.

"That wasn't nice Mizuki-sensei," I said.

"Heh, just a little test Naruto," said Mizuki with a fake smile, "Now, give me the Scroll and we'll see about getting you promoted."

Iruka and I just gave the Traitor a blank look.

"Mizuki, you don't honestly think that Naruto would fall for a trick like that, do you?" asked Iruka.

That wiped the smile of Mizuki's face.

"Alright, lets get this party started," I said as I activated my Boosted Gear.

 **DRAGON BOOSTER!**

Iruka jumped and both Chunin gave my gauntlet an odd look, before shaking off their confusion in favor of the upcoming brawl.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to know a secret?" sneered Mizuki.

Iruka's eyes widened.

"No Mizuki, don't!" he shouted.

"Sure, why not?" I said as my power doubled.

The longer the idiot drew out the fight, the more powerful I'd be.

"12 years ago, the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi that was rampaging through the village," said the Traitor, "You were all told he killed it, but thats impossible for a Human. So, since he couldn't stop it, he sealed it away inside a child."

He pointed at me.

"Into you Naruto Uzumaki!" he said with a cackle, "You are the Nine Tailed Fox! You are the Monster who destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents!"

I blinked at the idiot, before bursting out laughing.

"Whats so funny Demon?!" snarled Mizuki.

"Oh, sorry, I just find it funny that you think I'm Tamamo," I said, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm no more her than I am the Dragon in my left arm."

The two Chunin stared at me.

 **BOOST!**

"Speaking off, now I'm powered up, lets get this party started," I said, clenching my left hand and thrusting it into the air, "TIME TO POWER UP!"

 **EXPLOSION!**

A burst of pure power and green energy exploded off me, shredding my orange jacket in the process.

" **You are so childish Brat,"** grumbled Ddraig.

I just grinned and dropped into my stance. A moment later, Mizuki was forced to jump out of the way as the branch he was stood on exploded into splinters as my fist slammed into it with roughly the same amount of strength behind it as one of Tsunade's punches.

"W-what the hell?!" spluttered Mizuki, "How did you do that?! You really are a Demon, aren't you?!"

"Nope, I'm a Dragon," I said smugly, "As for how I did that, well, I'm currently sitting pretty at about...32x my normal strength, both physical and Chakra levels."

Mizuki and Iruka goggled at me. I just grinned and vanished again, appearing inside Mizuki's guard. The traitors eyes had just enough time to widen, before my fist slammed into his stomach and sent him flying into a tree with enough force to completely shatter the trunk. Mizuki groaned as he opened his eyes to send a pained glare my way.

"So, are you ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Like hell I am Demon Brat!" snarled Mizuki, reaching into his pocket, "I was hoping to save this, but I'm going to use the power Lord Orochimaru gave me to crush you!"

He pulled out a vial and raised it to his lips.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, summoning a small, red orb of power, "Dragon Shot!"

There was an almighty boom, not unlike thunder, and a massive beam of light shot out. Mizuki screamed as the light consumed him and a good portion of the forest in a straight line behind him. A couple of seconds later, the light faded to reveal that a wide trench had been carved into the forest floor with a lightly steaming Mizuki with burns all over his body.

"I think you overdid it a bit," said Iruka, eyeing the destruction.

"Nah, I held back enough so I didn't kill him," I said.

 **RESET!**

Iruka sighed.

"You know what, lets just leave Mizuki for the ANBU," he said, as the masked Black Ops Shinobi dropped down and started trussing up the groaning Mizuki, "For now, lets get the Scroll back to the Hokage."

"Got it," I said and picked up the discarded scroll.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get back to the Hokage's office where we gave our report to the Old Man. Once we were done, Iruka was dismissed and I found myself on the receiving end of an intense glare from the old man.

"Talk," he said, "How do you know about the Nine Tails and why did you call it Tamamo?"

"Because thats her name," I said, "As for how, I met her shortly after I started the Academy. She and Ddraig have been teaching me ever since."

Sarutobi stared at me.

"So what you're saying it, your teachers are an insanely powerful and ancient Dragon and a Fox Demon?" he said.

"Pretty much," I said, "Oh, and you should also know I plan to get Tamamo out of the Seal."

"WHAT?!"

"Its not what you think Old Man!" I said hastily, "I'm not about to remove the Seal, that would kill the both of us."

"Then what, pray tell, are you planning in that scary little head of yours?" growled Sarutobi.

"Simple, I'm going to create a new body and transfer Tamamo's Soul into it," I said, "The end result will be her consciousness is freed and all her power is still stuck in me."

"And shes OK with that?" asked Sarutobi.

" **YESYESYES, GET ME OUUUUUUUUT!"** yelled Tamamo.

"Considering she's been yelling at me to hurry the hell up since she found out I could do it, I think so," I deadpanned.

" **Oh, tell the old man I wanna be a Ninja!"** said Tamamo.

"HUH!?"

"What now?" growled Sarutobi.

"Um...apparently Tamamo wants to be a Ninja," I said hesitantly.

Sarutobi stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"You mean...the Nine Tailed Fox...wants to join the Ninja forces?" he said slowly.

" **Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh!"**

I got the image of Tamamo nodding rapidly in my mind.

"Yessss," I said slowly, just as confused as the old man.

Sarutobi stared at me for a moment, before reaching into his desk and pulling out a bottle of Saki with the words FOR EMERGENCIES written on the side.

"High proof liquor for dealing with Namikazi's and Uzumaki's," said the Old Man, "I haven't needed it in years."

He took a long pull on the bottle, carefully put it away, and then slammed his fists into the desk.

"WHY?!"

" **Because it looks like fun!"** said Tamamo with me as a mouthpiece, **"Mito-chan and Kushi-chan loved it and I wanna chance to kick loose after a century being sealed away!"**

"I...you know what, screw it," groaned the Old Man, "I'm gonna have to redo the team selections, but fine. But I want to be there when you let her out!"

"Fair enough," I said, "I'll do it tomorrow after I've finished my registration."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Alright, now, unless you have any other bombshells…?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then GET OUT!"

I jumped out the window.

"AND USE THE FUCKING DOOR!"

 **And done. Hmm, maybe I should add humour to the genre tags…**

 **I feel sorry for Sarutobi. At this rate, he'll die from stress well before Orochimaru has the chance to off the old man. Oh, and he is aware of the existence of Sacred Gears since Hashirama was his teacher, although he doesn't know the actual origin of them or anything.**

 **I think I got the maths right for the boosts in the fight. I didn't put them all in because that would be a pain to write, but during the conversation, he boosted five times.**

 **I don't think I've ever read a story where the Kyuubi became a Ninja in her own right. While thats usually because doing so would be immensely stupid due to her power, its not an issue here. Like Naruto said, her power level will drop immensely. Plus, there will be a few other...side effects. Oh, and no, that was not an invitation to bombard me with stories where that happens.**

 **And with that, I am done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The next day dawned bright and way, WAY too early thanks to an over eager Tamamo somehow managing to blast an air horn in my ear at five o'clock and kept me up with a never ending stream of babbling about what she'd do when she got out, ranging from skinny dipping in the hot springs to gorging on Ichiraku Ramen. Eventually, I gave up trying to sleep and instead got up to start my day. The first job (after breakfast and morning rituals) was to sort out my Shinobi licence and complete my registration. So, after getting dressed in my new Ninja uniform, standard issue Shinobi pants and a red shirt with a black dragon coiling across the fabric and Anbu armour on my shins and right arm, I headed out to do just that.

* * *

"Well, you're early today Naruto," said the Hokage as I handed in my forms.

"Yeah, Tamamo woke me up and wouldn't let me go back to sleep," I grumbled, "Shes getting impatient."

Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well, unfortunately, she'll have to be patient a little longer," he said, "I need to stay here and finish registering your classmates."

" **Wha...but…!"** protested Tamamo

" **Calm down Tamamo,"** growled Ddraig, **"You've waited this long, you can wait a little longer."**

I got the distinct impression that Tamamo was pouting.

" **Fine…"**

I snickered.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," I said, getting to my feet.

Before I could leave, the door suddenly slammed open and a small blur shot in.

"TIME TO DIE OLD...GAK!"

THUNK!

"Oh, not this again," grumbled Sarutobi.

"Whos the squirt?" I asked.

"My other headache, my Grandson, Konohamaru," said Sarutobi.

"Oh, fair enough," I said and turned to leave again.

"Honorable Grandson!"

Just before I could however, the door slammed open again to reveal Ebisu. At the sight of me stood in the door, he scowled, but didn't say anything. I bet his glare with one of my own.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" shouted Konohamaru, breaking off the staring contest between me and the Jonin, "You were the one who tripped me, weren't you!"

"Hnn, you say something?" I said.

Sarutobi spat out his tea.

"NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE START CHANNELLING KAKASHI!" he yelled.

"Sorry Old Man," I said, "And I didn't trip you kid, you tripped over your own scarf."

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Konohamaru, "I'M THE HOKAGE'S GRANDS…"

THUNK!

"And I should care about that why?" I asked as the annoying brat held his now throbbing head and glared at me through pained eyes, "Anyway, I'm done here. Laters!"

This time I went out the window.

"Why do I bother?" grumbled Sarutobi.

* * *

" **This brats annoying,"** growled Ddraig as I walked through the Village, doing my best to ignore Konohamaru's amateur attempts at hiding from me.

"Give him a break, hes still young," I said.

" **Thats not it, whats annoying is that hes following us in the first place,"** said Ddraig.

"Point taken," I said, "Hey, is Tamamo alright in there? Shes been rather quiet."

" **Shes pouting."**

"Oh, fair enough," I said as I stopped walking, "Hey kid, you do know that sheets supposed to go the other way around, right?"

"So, you've seen me!" said Konohamaru as he dropped his 'disguise'.

I sighed. This was gonna be a right pain in the arse. I'd been hoping to avoid this.

"What do you want?" I asked, "I assume you're following me for a reason?"

"I want you to teach me the Jutsu you used on my Grandpa!" said Konohamaru.

I let out a huff.

"It was just the Transformation Jutsu," I said, "All I did was turn into something that would be able to take out any pervert and at least distract any straight man."

Konohamaru cocked his head on one side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll find out when you're older," I said, "Besides, if you're looking for a shortcut to becoming Hokage, you're wasting your time."

"Huh?"

"There are no shortcuts in life," I said, "If you want to become the Hokage, you'll have to work for it, work harder than anyone else."

"Do you want to be Hokage Naruto?" asked Konohamaru.

"Hmm, not really," I said, "Nah, I don't think the job would suit me. What I want...is to be able to fly higher than anyone else!"

I raised my arm and clenched my fist.

"I want to see this world and fight the strongest opponents I can!"

"Whoaaa, thats so cool!" said Konohamaru with glistening eyes.

I smiled and patted the boy on the head.

" **Huh...oh, thats interesting,"** muttered Ddraig.

" _Whats interesting?"_ I asked.

" **This kid...I think he has a Sacred Gear,"** said the Dragon, **"I can sense something hiding in his Soul."**

" _Really? Which one?"_ I asked.

" **Not sure, but I think it contains a Spirit,"** said Ddraig, **"I can't tell what it is though and it won't activate any time soon."**

" _Can we force it?"_

" **We could, but that would be a bad idea,"** said Ddraig, **"The kids body would likely be too weak to handle it. For now, we should just keep an eye on him."**

" _Got it,"_ I said.

"Anyway, I'll see ya around kiddo," I said outloud, "For now, I gotta go do something. Later."

I jumped away, just in time for Ebisu to land nearby, shouting for Konohamaru.

"Ddraig, are you sure this list is right?" I asked as I walked through the market.

* * *

After I had left Konohamaru, Ddraig had informed me that before we could perform the ritual to get Tamamo out, we needed to do some shopping. And the list he gave me was quite an interesting one.

" **For the last time, yes, that is completely accurate,"** growled the Dragon.

"Its just...water, Calcium, Potassium...these are ingredients to make a person," I said.

" **Exactly."**

I stopped.

"Ddraig, are we about to do Human Transmutation?" I asked.

" **Yep."**

My eye twitched.

"Em, you do have access to my memories, right?" I said.

" **I do."**

"Oh good. Now watch the ones labeled Fullmetal Alchemist."

" **Already have."**

"In that case, you won't mind me asking if your OUT OF YOUR DAMNED MIND?!" I yelled, ignoring the odd looks I was getting from my fellow shoppers.

" **Oh, calm down Brat,"** said the Dragon, **"Its not actual Human Transmutation we're doing, just using Alchemy to create a Human body and transferring Tamamo's soul into it. And no, its not that Alchemy, its the ancient art Magicians occasionally used."**

I growled.

"Fine, but if we end up face to face with Truth, you can pay the Toll!"

" **I'll pay the toll if you two will shut up and GET ME OUT ALREADY!"** yelled Tamamo, followed by a loud crash that sounded like someone being smacked with a desk.

" **OUCH! Watch it woman, that hurt!"**

" **It was supposed to you oversized newt!"**

" **What did you say?!"**

I sighed and tuned out the bickering and continued on to the marketplace to buy what I needed.

* * *

A few hours later, I met up with the Hokage after being informed by an ANBU that it was time and headed to one of the more out of the way training grounds that came with a handy Sealing Barrier that would prevent any Chakra from getting out. I was pretty sure that there wouldn't be any leakage of Tamamo's Chakra, but Sarutobi insisted.

"Alright then, lets get started," I said as I unsealed a scroll from the tattoo on my wrist, "First things first, the Circle."

I summoned a few Shadow Clones and sent them to draw the required circle. It didn't take long with a few precise applications of Wind Chakra. Once it was done, I placed the scroll in the middle and unsealed the contents, a metal bowl with the ingredients for the ritual in it in the form of a brownish sludge.

"What is that stuff?" asked Sarutobi.

"A mixture of water and a number of other elements," I said, "Basically, that sludge is composed of the same stuff that makes up Humans. It'll be the basis for Tamamo's new body."

"I see," said Sarutobi.

I double checked the circle, before drawing a seconds, smaller circle connected to the larger one and took off my shirt. A quick application of Chakra caused the Seal to appear on my stomach and I quickly started drawing another seal around it, leading up my chest and over my arms.

"This is what'll allow Tamamo to be transferred into the new body," I said in answer to Sarutobi's questioning look.

" **Enough stalling, lets get started!"** said Tamamo.

"Alright, time to get going," I said, "I suggest you take a few steps back Old Man. I don't want to accidentally draw you in."

"Is that likely?" asked Sarutobi as he did as I asked.

"Nah, but its better safe than sorry," I said as I sat down in the smaller circle, "And, GO!"

I slammed my palms into the circle and the entire thing lit up with a brilliant, blue light and started discharging energy in the form of lightning bolts. The ingredients started to bubble and swirl, rising up in a miniature twister as the energy began to focus. With that started, I shifted my focus to the second part of the ritual. I drew a Kunai and made two small incisions on my hands in the center of the circles that ended the seals, before slamming my now bloody hands into a pair of matching circles in front of me.

" **HERE WE GOOOOOO!"** cheered Tamamo as the seals on my body started to glow red.

I winced as I felt the burning sensation of her Chakra flowing through the seals, but kept my focus. If I messed up, we'd all go boom. A moment later, the orange light left my body and shot into the circle, lighting the entire thing up and turning the blue light the same colour as the swirling mass began to take shape. At first, it was just an indistinct Human shape, but it quickly became more defined. After a few more seconds, the energy faded, leaving the result to fall to the floor. It looked like a black manikin of a woman, but as it started to move, the black cracked and fell away, revealing that it was little more than a shell of leftovers.

I quickly got to my feet and hurried over, unsealing a blanket as I did.

"Are you OK?" I asked as I knelt down next to Tamamo and draping the blanket over her shoulders.

She blinked, causing more of the covering to fall away. She stretched out her arms and shook her head, before her yellow eyes met mine. I had just enough time to register her blinding smile, before she seized me around the neck and kissed me full on the lips.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" she squealed as she peppered my face with more kisses.

After a few minutes of struggling, I was able to get her to stop and back up.

"Apparently your fine," I said, studiously ignoring my burning cheeks and Sarutobi's perverted giggling

"I think so," said Tamamo as she combed her fingers through her hair to get the black stuff out, "Everything seems to be working…"

She flexed her arms and legs, twitched her ears and swished her tail...wait…

"Ddraig…"

" **Hey, this isn't my doing,"** said the Dragon with amusement clear in his tone, **"I admit, I knew this was a possibility, but I didn't know for sure. Congratulations kid, you just brought an extinct species back to life."**

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Tamamo.

" **I mean that the body the Ritual created for you was affected by your Yokai,"** said Ddraig, **"As a result, it activated the dormant Yokai genetic code present in Naruto's blood, in this case, a Kitsune."**

"So, it wasn't me then?" asked Tamamo.

" **No, despite being called a Kitsune, you were no such thing,"** said Ddraig.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Sarutobi as he came over.

" **Yokai and the Tailed Beasts are two very different sets of entities,"** said Ddraig, **"In truth, they are closer to Dragons, living masses of energy with form and conscience. Yokai on the other hand are Physical beings formed of Matter, even if that matter is supernatural in nature. They are also much weaker than Tailed Beasts as a Kitsune with a single tail is nowhere near as strong as the Ichibi and a Nine Tailed Kitsune was strong enough to best an Ultimate Class Devil. For reference, that would be about as strong as the Kyuubi at full strength."**

"So, how strong am I now?" asked Tamamo.

" **In terms of the modern strength estimate...I'd say that the two of you are about as strong as a Jonin, in terms of raw power at least. You'll need some proper training in Youjutsu though."**

"Wait, what do you mean 'you two'?" I asked, my ears pricking up at the odd choice of words.

" **Oh, you mean you didn't notice?"** said Ddraig smugly, **"Tamamo isn't the only one affected by the ritual."**

I blinked, before something fluffy brushed against the back of my hand and I noticed Tamamo and Sarutobi staring at me, wide eyed. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and stared at the fluffy, orange tail that was now emerging from the back of my pants. My hands leaped to my head and, sure enough, found a pair of equally fluffy ears.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

 **And done. So, what do you think? I'm expecting some backlash for that, but I don't care.**

 **Just to be perfectly clear, no, I don't intend to add Fullmetal Alchemist to this world. That was just a nod to it.**

 **I hope my explanation of the difference between Yokai and Tailed Beasts makes sense. Mainly because I don't feel like rehashing it here. Basically, despite being more powerful than the average Genin, thats only in terms of power thats actually available to them. Tamamo and Naruto still need to learn how to use their power properly. And yes, I'm including Tamamo in there. After all, while she does have a lot of knowledge, she doesn't necessarily know how to apply that to combat since she likely just turned into a giant fox and ate anyone dumb enough to pick a fight.**

 **Hmm, I wonder what Konohamaru's Sacred Gear could be...not enough information for you lot to figure it out, but it'll be revealed in time.**

 **And done. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

One of the biggest annoyances of suddenly becoming an entirely new race was trying to figure out my body's new physical limits. While I was basically the same on the outside (other than my ears and tail), my bodys muscular structure had been changed. How all that happened without me screaming in agony I have no idea, but I assume it has something to do with the Tailed Beast Chakra that had been flowing through me. Actually, to be fair, the changes weren't that massive, although I was now much more flexible than I was before and my strength had received a boost, although not by an insane degree. My senses on the other hand...well, lets just say it took a while to get used to the sudden upgrade. And I thought the neighbours cats were noisy before!

* * *

With that in mind, is it any wonder that I was sorely tempted to take a nap while I waited for everyone to arrive? Tamamo had it easy, she was already used to fox-like senses. The only good thing that had come out of not getting any sleep was mastering my new shapeshifting ability to the point where I could hide my ears and tail. Normally I wouldn't, but I really didn't want a bunch of idiot Civilians jumping to conclusions and getting burnt to ashes. Tamamo on the other hand had no such quarms and her tail was happily waving in the air behind her as she snuggled into my arm. Oh yeah, she had tagged along to the team assignments and was now sporting an outfit identical to the one she'd worn in the Seal, with the addition of her brand new Headband attached to her Obi. She was also getting some odd looks from the rest of the class.

"Hey Naruto, who's the new girl?" asked Kiba as he walked over.

Despite how he was often portrayed in various fics, the Kiba I knew a good guy. Short tempered and impulsive true, but as loyal as a dog. He was also one of the people who made Ddraig burst out laughing when I met him, although I have no idea why. The only thing that I can think that was off about him was the odd aura that surrounded Akamaru. Still, its not something I could figure out, so I mostly just brushed it off.

"This is Tamamo," I said as the fox-girl waved her tail at the Inuzuka, "She recently moved to the Village after her village was destroyed by bandits. Since she has training as a Ninja, the Hokage let her become a Genin."

Well, that was the cover story at least. Revealing that Tamamo was actually the former Kyuubi no Yoko was asking for trouble. Yes, former. Because she was now a true Kitsune, the entity known as the Kyuubi no Yoko was technically permanently dead. All that was left was a mass of corrupted Chakra in the Seal that even I couldn't access. Over time, that mass would begin to mix with my own Chakra, increasing my power in the process until it was completely gone. End result? Unless someone could pull Tamamo's Yin half out of the Shinigami or take the Chakra from inside of me before too much of it was absorbed, it was now impossible to fully revive the Juubi.

"She seems pretty clingy," said Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"Corse I am," said Tamamo, "Naru-kun helped me more than anyone else since Asura-nii. I couldn't help but fall for him."

I blushed brightly as Kiba's eyebrows shot up.

"WHAT?!"

Kiba and I flinched at the shout and the rather impressive amount of KI that washed over us. I slowly turned and gulped when I saw Hinata stood on the other side of the desk, her Byakugan fully active and glaring at Tamamo.

"Oh hey, you're Hinata, right?" said Tamamo, apparently completely ignoring the KI the Hyuuga was giving out, "Naru-kun's told me a lot about you."

Hinata's glare cranked up as Tamamo stood and walked over to her.

"Has he now?" growled Hinata, switching her glare to me.

Tamamo nodded.

"Yep, but you don't need to worry, I have no intention of taking him from you," she said.

"What? But you just…" started Hinata, but she was cut off by Tamamo grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss.

SPLAT!

I clapped a hand over my nose to stem the blood flow as Kiba went flying with a rocket propelled nosebleed and everyone else stared wide eyed. A moment later, Tamamo let Hinata go, leaving the Hyuuga Princess red faced and dazed.

"I have _nooooo_ problem sharing him," she purred with a saucy smirk, "In fact, having you around will make things even more fun~."

SPLAT!

This time, every male in the room fell over. Or fixed me with a death glare. I on the other hand was too busy trying to decide whether I should be excited or worried as Ddraig cracked up in my head.

" **BWAHAHAHAHA, YOUR EVEN BETTER AT THIS THAN ISSEI WAS!"** roared the Dragon.

"W-well when you put it like that…" stuttered Hinata.

"Great!"

Tamamo seized Hinata's arm and dragged her down onto the bench where the two girls quickly struck up a conversation as soon as Hinata had shaken off her daze.

"Naruto…"

I glanced up at Kiba, who had regained his feet, as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Great job!"

He gave me a thumbs up with Anime tears flowing down his cheeks and blood still running from his nose. I sweatdropped.

"Eh, thanks?" I said.

"Alright everyone, quiet down," said Iruka as he entered the room.

He was ignored. He twitched in annoyance and activated his Big Head Jutsu.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" he yelled.

Everyone immediately shut up and turned to the front of the room.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" asked Ino worriedly as the class started murmuring about the teachers injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine," said the teacher, "Don't worry about me. Now, lets begin."

He began his lecture on how we were now Shinobi of Konoha and what that meant before moving onto the teams. Most of them were irrelevant, but then he reached the relevant teams.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha…"

"YES, EAT THAT INO-PIG!" screeched the pink howler monkey.

"...and Shino Aburame," finished Iruka as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Hmm," said the Aburame while Sakura smacked her head on the desk.

"Not bug boy," she groaned.

"Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi."

"Troublesome…"

"Omnomnom."

"Great…"

"Team Nine is still in operation, so Team 10 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Yakumo Kurama under Kurenai Yuhi."

"Well, this'll be interesting," said Kiba.

"Aww, I won't be with Naruto…" muttered Hinata

"WHOO, KURENAI-SENSEI!" yelled Yakumo.

Speaking of Yakumo, that was something that was different about this reality. While she was far from the most physically powerful Shinobi, unlike in Canon, Kurenai actually did her job and taught the girl instead of sealing away her powers. As a result, she was VERY good with illusions and incredibly quick to the point where not even I could keep up with her when she really tried. Hell, half of the time, it almost seemed like she was teleporting.

"And finally, Team 12 will be Naruto Uzumaki and Tamamo no Mae due to the odd number of graduates," said Iruka, "Due to special circumstances, they won't have a Jonin Sensei."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Sakura, "WHY WOULD AN IDIOT LIKE NARUTO GET SPECIAL TREATMENT AND NOT SASUKE?!"

"Because, Sakura, he received a perfect score on his exam," said Iruka, "Not only that, but there is a current lack of Jonin willing to take on a team. Normally, that would mean that the lowest scoring students would be held back, but due to Naruto's score and Tamamo impressing the Hokage with her skills, he decided to allow them to be without a Jonin."

"BUT…!"

Iruka glared at the pink haired girl and she quickly sat down.

"Right, now thats sorted, we should be going," I said.

"Right," said Tamamo and we both vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

We reappeared in the Training Ground assigned to us by the Hokage.

"Alright Ddraig, lets get started," I said, "What do you have in mind."

" **I'm going to teach you how to properly use the powers becoming Kitsune has granted you,"** said Ddraig.

"And you know that...how?" asked Tamamo.

" **Because they're pretty much universal to Yokai,"** said Ddraig, **"later in his life, Issei learnt a lot from Koneko and Kuroka and, by extension, I did to."**

The Dragon took a deep breath.

" **The powers of the Yokai can be broadly split into two categories, Youjutsu and Senjutsu. Youjutsu refers to their equivalent of Magic, while Senjutsu refers to the ability to use flow of life energy to increase one's physical powers, heal others, cause plant life to grow and die rapidly and sense the Ki auras of others form a great range. I intend to teach you both."**

"Um, question," said Tamamo, "I understand that Ninja have Senjutsu as well, mostly from the Summon Clans and the Senju clan. Are they different?"

" **Yes is the short answer,"** said Ddraig, **"Modern Senjutsu is the art of drawing in and using Natural Chakra to greatly increase ones ability. Yokai Senjutsu cannot do that, instead using ones own spirit to empower them. Kinda like opening the Gates, only with far less of a boost and much less danger. There is a downside to it however. When used, of Senjutsu absorbs the malice and negative emotions of the world. If improperly trained, a user can lose themselves to these negative emotions and go completely beserk. While it isnt as powerful as modern Senjutsu, a berserk user would be incredibly hard to stop."**

"Hnn, sounds like fun," I said, "Alright, how do we get started?"

" **The first step is to learn how to separate your Chakra,"** said Ddraig, **"Once you've done that, you'll be able to learn both skillsets. Fortunately, your transformation into a Kitsune will have naturally allowed you to split them instinctively without too much trouble."**

"Really? Well, OK," I said.

"Eh, worth a shot," said Tamamo.

We both closed our eyes and focused. Almost immediately, the image of a ball of blue fire appeared in my mind, the image of my Chakra. Any Ninja worth his salt could do something like that since it was the bases of accessing ones Chakra right at the start of our training. Then, I imagined the ball splitting into two and it did just that, one purple, the other yellow. I clenched my fist and opened my eyes to see a small orb of pale blue fire floating in front of me.

"Neat, Kitsune-bi," I said.

" **Yep, the most basic of all Kitsune magic,"** said Ddraig.

I glanced over at Tamamo, who was now juggling multiple balls of blue fire.

"So, what now?" I asked.

" **Now, we can get started on some real training,"** said Ddraig.

"Alright, bring it on!" said Tamamo.

"Ohh, you'll regret that," I muttered as Ddraig burst out into evil laughter.

 **And done. Bit short, but thats as good a time as any to end.**

 **So, Tamamo's showing off just how...open she is to relationships, much to the appreciation of a good chunk of the class.**

 **I needed an extra student, so I decided to use Yakumo. I wonder if you can guess what her extra ability is? The same goes for Kiba, although that one will probably be easier.**

 **I should probably come up with a different name for DXD Senjutsu since its so different to the Naruto version...eh, whatever, the point is, its less of a power boost, but theres no risk of turning to stone if you fuck up...no, instead you turn into a rampaging monster no one can stop.**

 **And done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Oh, and before I forget, if you have questions, log in and ask them so I can answer them vire PM. I will not answer them otherwise. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The weeks following the team assignments flew by thanks to a combination of doing missions and Ddraig's training. During that time, the two of us had quickly discovered our talents lay in different areas of the Yokai arts. Tamamo was excellent at curses and the use of illusions and reflection based magic, allowing her to create illusions matched only by the Sharingan, curse her opponents with everything from dizziness to hair loss and reflect their attacks right back at them. I on the other hand was better at using Kitsune-bi and other combat based Youjutsu techniques. I was also way better at Senjutsu or Ki usage as we referred to it. I was far from mastering it though and couldn't use it for long without risking succumbing to the madness of thousands of years worth of malice that saturated the world.

* * *

Of course, we didn't spend all our time training. We made time for hanging out with friends, which led to my current position under Hinata's glare.

"Alright Naruto, who is she really?" she said, "Theres no way shes from some random village, not with the skills she has!"

I sighed. The truth is, I didn't want to lie to Hinata. We'd been friends for so long and she was the first person who I told about the Boosted Gear. The problem was, the Hokage had listed it as an S ranked secret, so telling her could be a risk. Plus, telling her that my partner was the former Kyuubi no Yoko didn't seem like the best idea.

"Hinata, I want to tell you, really," I said, "But...I don't know how you'd take the information. Its kinda...dicy."

"Try me," said Hinata, not letting up on her glare.

I sighed again.

"Alright, but its an S ranked secret," I said.

Hinata looked surprised.

"Is it really that important?" she asked.

"More like dangerous, for both me and Tamamo," I said, "Seriously, if it gets out to the wrong people, we could end up dead or worse."

Hinata hesitated, before nodding.

"Alright, I'll keep it a secret," she said, "I just want to know what Tamamo is to you."

I smiled.

"Tamamo...is my oldest friend," I said, "She has quite literally been there for me since I was born."

"What? How is that possible?" asked Hinata.

I took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth.

"12 years ago, the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine Tailed Fox," I said, holding up a hand to stop Hinata from cutting in, "Or rather, thats what everyone was told. In truth, he couldn't kill it. You can't kill a sentient mass of energy after all. Instead, he sealed it inside a baby."

I pulled up my shirt and willed the Seal to appear to Hinata's wide eyes.

"Into me," I said.

"B-but what does that have to do with Tamamo?" asked Hinata.

"I'm getting there," I said, "Shortly after I entered the Academy, I met the Fox and Ddraig when Ddraig pulled me into my Mindscape to chat. The fox...well, it wasn't like what I was expecting."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Well, the first thing it said to me was to buzz off and stop disturbing it," I said with a snort, "Believe me, shes far from a rampaging monster. In fact, shes loud, immature and acts more like someone our age than a century old fox. She taught me quite a bit about Seals, but mostly, all she did was give me a headache."

"Wait, that sounds like…" muttered Hinata, before her eyes widened, "W-wait, you mean…?"

"Yep, Tamamo no Mae used to be the Kyuubi no Yoko," I said, "Shes not any more though."

"Er, what?"

"It was a side effect of the method I used to get her out of the Seal," I said, "She didn't deserve to be locked up, not when her only crime was being controlled by a nutjob out to destroy or take over the Leaf. Since I couldn't break the Seal without killing both of us, Ddraig suggested the next best thing. Transfer Tamamo's Soul into a new body. The end result? Tamamo is now lacking 99.9% of her old power, ranking just above a Jonin, and yet shes never been happier."

"So, the fox ears and tail arent a Bloodline?" asked Hinata.

"Ehh, yes and no," I said, "Actually, they were my fault. See, the ritual was supposed to put her in a Human body, but to get her into it, her Chakra had to flow through my body. In the process it activated and transferred a very old dormant strand of DNA from the time before the Sage, transforming the body into a Yokai."

Hinata frowned.

"Wait, if it passed through you and it was your DNA that made the change, does that mean you were affected to?"

I coughed into my fist.

"Eh, I shoulda known that wouldn't slip past you," I muttered, "Yes, it did change me too."

"C-can I see?" asked Hinata.

I lowered my head and let my transformation fade, revealing my orange ears and tail. I didn't really think that Hinata would be put off by it, but a small part of me still didn't want to see the look in her eyes. My ears twitched as I heard Hinata approach. Then…

"SOOOO CUTEEEE!"

I yelped as Hinata grabbed me and dragged me into a tight hug, her free hand rubbing my furry ears. My eyes widened at the feeling, before drifting shut in pleasure as I instinctively tried to push my head further into her scratching fingers. I was barely aware of a rumbling sound emerging from my chest, but Hinata was and gave another squeal.

"Awww, you purr too!" she said, "Thats so cute!"

* * *

So yeah, at least things were good with Hinata. A few days after that, I found myself being confronted with both a blushing Hinata and an eager looking Tamamo who told me that they had come to a decision that they were both going to date me. Now, despite what you might think, that wouldn't really raise that many eyebrows, other than the fact that the Hyuuga Heiress was dating the Demon Brat. In a Ninja village, where the average life expectancy was rather short, it was rare to find people in monogamous relationships. Most people, even those who were married, were in open relationships and the general reaction to people being caught cheating was 'why the hell wasn't I invited?!' rather than 'YOU BASTARD/BITCH!'. The only real exceptions to that are the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. The former due to the sticks up their asses and the latter because 90% of them were dicks and thought everyone else was below them.

* * *

Following the reveal of Tamamo's former identity and my new race to Hinata, things mostly continued as normal. We trained, did missions and went on dates, occasionally interrupted by an overeager Hanabi, who Tamamo had basically adopted as a younger sister and who had adopted me as a big brother. Not that I'd ever complain about having the little bundle of joy around, although I could do without her nearly cracking my ribs at least once a week. That girl was STRONG.

* * *

Normally, we used Shadow Clones or Shikigami to do missions so we could train, but occasionally we actually went and did them ourselves to serve as a break from training. Unfortunately, this time we did that, the mission we ended up with was catching Tora.

"This cat is not normal," growled Tamamo as she held Tora at arms length to stop the little bugger from clawing her eyes out.

"That is an understatement," I said as I channeled Ki through my body to heal the scratches Tora had scored across my face, "Seriously, I thought Kakashi's team caught this stupid thing two days ago!"

"Lets just get this little monster back and get payed," growled Tamamo, "Before I wring its neck."

"Oh thank goodness you're back Tora-chan!" exclaimed the 'ahem' large Madam Shijimi as she hugged the struggling cat to her bosom.

"Yes, yes, suffer!" muttered Tamamo, grinning evilly at the crying feline.

"Nice work Team 11," said the Hokage as the Daimyo's wife payed and left, "Now, lets see. We have a few missions to choose from today. The old folks home needs some volunteers for the resistance weekly sponge baths, theres a request from the Hot springs for digging a new pool and…"

"TORA, NO!"

"Catching Tora again," finished the Hokage, "So, which will it…"

POOF!

He was interrupted by a puff of smoke appearing in front of him that cleared to reveal Pakkun with a scroll in his mouth.

"Sorry for the interruption Lord Hokage, but I have an urgent message," said the Ninken around the scroll.

The Hokages eyes sharpened as he took the scroll and opened it. After a moment scanning the scroll, he glanced up at Tamamo and I.

"Team 11," he snapped suddenly and we both instinctively snapped to attention, "I have an urgent mission for the two of you. Normally, this would be assigned to Chunin, but I trust that you can handle it. I have just received word from Kakashi and Team 7 that their client lied about the parameters of the mission and that they have run into enemy Ninja. While they have agreed to continue the mission, Kakashi has requested assistance. You are to leave for the Wave as soon as possible and provide support, understood?"

"SIR!" we said and vanished.

* * *

Since we kept a set of mission ready supplies on us at all times in seals, Tamamo and I immediately headed to the Gate, pausing only to snag a copy of the latest Bingo Book.

"You know that we're likely to run into Zabuza on this mission, right?" asked Tamamo as we jumped through the trees.

"Yeah, makes me wonder what they were thinking continuing the mission," I said.

"Probably Sakura and Sasuke," said Tamamo, "I don't think that Shino would be that dumb from what I've seen and Kakashi would know better."

"Yeah your probably right," I said, "Enough talk, we should hurry."

"Hai!"

We sped up more. The trip from the Leaf to the Wave took about three days at a normal Civilian pace, but at Ninja speed, it was possibly to make the same trip in a few hours. It was actually kinda scary to think that in this world, I could run faster than a car… Anyway, as we weren't held back by an old drunk, it didn't take long to reach the sea where we didn't even slow down and started sprinting across the water. It took five minutes to reach the other side and almost immediately, we ran into a fog bank.

"This isn't normal fog," I said as I scanned my surroundings and found that they were saturated with Chakra, "Its full of Chakra."

"Hidden Mist Jutsu," said Tamamo.

"Most likely," I said, "Damn, I was hoping to keep these hidden for longer, but I guess thats not possible."

I focused for a moment and my ears morphed from Human to fox and my tail emerged. In my full Human form, my senses were somewhat more limited than in my True Form and in this environment, I couldn't risk it. Plus, it was much easier to use Ki when I wasn't focused on maintaining my Human form.

"You know, you look much better like that," said Tamamo, "And I know Hinata-chan would love for you to have your ears out more often."

I rolled my eyes while trying to suppress a blush. Ever since seeing my true form, there was nothing Hinata loved more than petting my ears and Tamamo had gotten in on the fun to, both as the petter and the pettee. Not that I'd ever complain about either seeing as having my ears petting was one of the most pleasurable things I'd ever felt.

"I know, but you know how the Civilians would react," I said.

"True, but they can't do anything to you any more," said Tamamo, "Your a Ninja now and can protect yourself without backlash."

"True. Still, I'd rather keep it quiet for now."

Tamamo shrugged.

"Your choice," she said.

My ears twitched.

"Hold up, I think we're coming up on something," I whispered.

Tamamo immediately became serious as we came to a stop, both straining our enhanced senses to the limit. A moment later, we caught the sound of splashing water and buzzing insects and took off in that direction. It didn't take long to find sight of the battle. Sasuke was unconscious with blood leaking from his temple with Sakura kneeling next to him while Shino was still in front of the Bridge Builder, using his Kikaichu to keep Zabuza's Water Clone at a distance. The original was stood on the water with Kakashi in a Water Prison.

"What does Pinky think shes doing?!" hissed Tamamo.

"Proving what a horrible Ninja she is," I muttered, "Right, you take out the Water Clone and help Shino keep Tazuna safe, just in case, I'll free Kakashi."

"Got it," said Tamamo and we both jumped off the branch.

* * *

Third Person POV

Zabuza was...disappointed. When he had heard that the Demon Brothers had been defeated by the Shinobi Tazuna had hired, he'd been exited. He'd been hoping for a decent fight for once. When he'd seen that the team leader was Kakashi of the Sharingan, he'd only got more excited. Surely a team trained by the legendary Copy Ninja would be incredibly strong...right?

At first it seemed that he'd get his wish when Kakashi matched him blow for blow, even managing to copy his Water Clone through the mists. Then, once he had got the upper hand and trapped Kakashi in his Water Prison, he had turned his attention to the kids. Thats when things started to go downhill quickly when the brat with the ducks butt hairdo stepped forwards and arrogantly demanded that he release Kakashi and hand over his sword in the name of the 'Great Uchiha Clan', egged on by the screeching, pink haired crossdresser.

Zabuza had been completely floored by the utterly incomprehensible demand. He knew that the Uchiha clan had a reputation of being arrogant, but they usually had the skills to back it up (even if it was stolen half the time) and weren't stupid enough to simply demand their enemy's surrender like that. And that pink howler monkey...thing, how in the world did it become a Ninja? Wasn't the Leaf supposed to be the strongest in the Elemental Nations?

His opinion didn't improve in the slightest when he created a Water Clone to deal with the brats and the Uchiha brat swaggered forwards the Clone, only to get smacked aside in a single move. The pink thing then promptly proved that she was an awful Ninja by abandoning the old man and rushing to the Uchiha's side. Now, normally Zabuza wouldn't give a damn since it made his job easier, but now he was just insulted. Those two were an insult to the title of Shinobi. At least the Aburame kid was doing his job properly and was actually doing a good job of keeping his Clone at bay with his bugs.

"Enough playing around," he hissed, "Time to die old man."

The Water Clone moved forwards as the bug user tensed. However, before the Clone could attack, something came shooting out of the treeline and split in half. One shot towards his Clone and shot a barrage of blue fireballs at it, dispersing and evaporating the water, while the other one was coming right for him.

 **BOOST!**

Zabuza snatched his sword off his back and brought it up, just in time to block the roundhouse kick his attacker aimed at his head. Despite the block, the sheer force of the impact nearly forced him to release Kakashi.

"Huh, not bad," said his attacker, "Lets see if you can handle this!"

 **BOOST!**

Zabuza's eyes widened as the gem on the boys gauntlet flashed as he flipped and slammed his other foot into his sword. This time, the blow was twice as hard, sending him skipping back across the lake like a stone.

* * *

Back to Naruto

I landed lightly on the water and dropped into my stance as Zabuza clambered out of the water.

"You damn brat," growled the Missing Nin, "Who the hell are you?!"

I smirked.

"Oh, I'm just a fox who happened to be passing by," I said, "Now, why don't you run along and leave the Bridge Builder alone?"

Zabuza growled at me.

"Damned brat!" he snarled, "I'll kill you!"

He snatched up his sword and charged at me. I smirked and met the charge as my power was Boosted again. I blocked the Kubikiribocho with my gauntlet and slammed my other fist into his chest. The force of the impact sent him flying back into a tree. I clasped my hands together and green fire appeared on my hands and the tip of my tail.

"Kitsune Style: Fox Lightning!"

I slammed my hands into the water and the green fire surged out, moving like lightning as it surged across the water towards the Missing Nin, forming into the shape of a massive fox with equally massive teeth as it did. Kitsune Style was actually my Youjutsu using my Kitsune-bi. Despite appearing as a ghostly flame, the stuff could also be used like lightning and even to burn away my opponent's Chakra if I was feeling really vindictive. Using it like that was extremely painful for the victim however, so I prefered not to have to resort to that.

Zabuza's eyes widened at the sight of the attack baring down on him, but the damage my kick had done to him meant he couldn't move. An instant later, the attack hit and the Missing Nin screamed as hit nerves were fried.

"W-what the hell?!" he groaned as I approached, "What are you?"

I smiled as I drew a Kunai.

"Your death," I said and drew back my arm to throw the Kunai through his heart, charging it with more Kitsune-bi as I did.

Before I could however, a set of needles shot out of the trees and hit him in the neck. I narrowed my eyes and turned to the branch of a nearby tree where Haku was stood.

"Thank you very much," said Haku, "I've been…"

He was cut off however when I threw my Kunai at him, forcing him to dodge. I summoned more Kitsune-bi, but before I could try and stop him from leaving, Haku grabbed Zabuza and vanished.

"Damn, Tamamo, find him!" I shouted.

"Sorry Naruto, hes already out of range," said my partner, "Hes really fast."

"Tch, damn it," I growled.

I jumped back to the shore where Kakashi was checking on Sasuke.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so," said Kakashi, "Sasuke isn't badly hurt, just a minor bump to the head."

"Well, I guess thats a good thing," I said, "What about…"

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shreaked Sakura, who had finally noticed my presence, "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING THOSE RIDICULOUS EARS?!"

"Shes fine," I muttered, "Also, OW!"

"We're your backup Pinky," said Tamamo, "And Naru-kun's ears aren't ridiculous, they're adorable."

Sakura scoffed.

"As if Naruto-baka could ever match up to Sasuke!" she said.

Tamamo ignored her.

"Alright, now thats dealt with, we should get going," I said, "Zabuza won't be bothering us again for a while, but I really don't want to be stuck out here at night."

"Good plan," said Kakashi, "Tazuna, how much further?"

"Not far now," said Tazuna.

"Alright then, Sakura, you pick up Sasuke, Shino, take the rear," said Kakashi, "And could one of you two help me? I used a lot of Chakra in that fight and I don't think I can walk right now."

I nodded and helped Kakashi to his feet, letting him lean on me as we continued towards our destination. Well, wasn't this mission of to a flying start?

 **And done. So, we got some bonding and some action in this chapter. All things are going well. I hope you liked Hinata's reaction to Naruto's ears.**

 **The idea of most Ninja having open relationships is a watered down version of what I was planning for Swirling Blades. In that one however, it was more a case of there not being a concept of marriage and monogamy in the world at all, along with a complete lack of awareness of the existence of sexual orientation. And by that I mean that there is no real differentiation, people just had preferences of which gender they were attracted to and the idea of someone being 'gay' or 'straight' simply didn't exist. I needed an excuse for Shiki to have multiple parings and CRA wasn't really available.**

 **Anyway, getting off my ideas for getting around monogamy and onto the fight. The main reason he beat Zabuza here was because he was A, unexpected, and B, using the Boosted Gear. Without those two things, he wouldn't have stood a chance.**

 **We get a glimpse at the first usage of Youjutsu. Yay.**

 **For those who want to know, the paring currently stands thusly: Hinata, Tamamo and Haku. For now, thats all I plan, but if you want to see more, tell me who and why. I don't want to have more than six girls though, otherwise it gets to be too much and people start gettingby forgotten or flat out don't have any screentime. If you want an example, try Naruto Chaos Mage fg7dragon. Great story, but most of the girls paired with Naruto never even had a line of dialog. Not exactly a good sign is it?**

 **Anyway, its late and I wanna go to bed, so I'll sign off here. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

After reaching Tazuna's house and dumping Sasuke in a room to recover from his concussion, the competent members of Team Seven joined Tamamo and I in the houses living room for a planning session.

"Alright, first things first," said Kakashi, "Naruto, whats with the ears and tail?"

"Um, bloodline?" I said.

Kakashi gave me a flat look.

"Ask the Old Man when we get back to the village," I said, "For now, Bloodline works fine as an explanation."

Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, fine," said Kakashi, "Anyway, we need to make plans for dealing with Zabuza. I would like to know how you figured out that kid wasn't a real Hunter Nin though."

"No Hunter Nin would use Senbon as their weapon," said Tamamo, "Well, unless they were poisoned."

I shook my head.

"Even in the mist, I would have been able to smell it from that range," I said, "Plus, the Curse I placed on Zabuza didn't fade when he 'died'."

"Curse?" asked Shino.

I held up my hand and the Kanji for Curse appeared on the palm of my hand.

"Think of it like a Hidden Technique connected to my Bloodline," I said, "Tamamo and I both possess the same abilities, one of which is to place Curses on people. Depending on their strength, they don't tend to last very long without an anchor, but the one I placed should serve to weaken Zabuza for a while, especially with the nerve damage caused by my attack and the Senbon to the neck."

"What does the Curse do?" asked Kakashi.

"The one I placed will simply cause his body to weaken, slowing its recovery rate," I said, "Considering how much Chakra he has and the fact that I don't know enough about him to make the Curse stick, I'd say it'll last for about half a week. During that time, any attempt to heal him with medicine or Medical Ninjutsu will be half as effective."

"Sounds like a useful ability," said Shino.

"Eh, its not that effective without preparation, but it can be handy for creating pyrrhic victory conditions."

"Anyway, getting off our abilities for a while," said Tamamo, "I'm more interested to know why you decided to continue with the mission? You had to know that Zabuza would show up if the Demon Brothers were involved."

Kakashi snorted.

"I wanted to go back and Shino agreed, but Sasuke and Sakura insisted," he said, "I was worried that they'd do something foolish if I ordered us back, so I felt it was better to continue so I could try and keep them safe."

"I suppose thats fair enough," I said, "Now what about those two idiots? Sakura especially doesn't seem like shes suitable for the Ninja life at all."

"Shes not," growled Kakashi, "She point blank refuses to train. I'm pretty sure the only reason she shows up to training is so she can stare at Sasuke."

"Sakura is completely unsuitable as a Ninja," said Shino, "Not only is she weak, but she abandoned the client in favor of Sasuke. As for Sasuke, he is childish, arrogant and seems to believe that everything should be handed to him on a silver platter. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasnt tried demanding secret Clan techniques."

"Why haven't you dropped them then?" asked Tamamo.

"Are you joking?" scoffed Kakashi, "The 'Great Uchiha', not a Ninja? Plus…"

Kakashi sighed.

"As bad as he is, I can't help but feel that there is something in Sasuke worth training. Every now and then, I catch a glimpse of brilliance I haven't seen in an Uchiha since…"

He trailed off, his fingers ghosting over his covered eye.

"Thats all very well and good, but what about Pinkie?" I asked.

"I've tried, but the Civilian Council keeps overturning it," growled Kakashi, "I was hoping that I could use this to convince them to actually become decent Ninja, but if not, I'm going straight to the Hokage."

"Fair enough," I said, getting to my feet, "For now, Tamamo and I will go set up some traps to keep the house safe. Lets go."

"K!"

We left the room and headed for the door. As we passed through the door, I paused when I caught a scent floating around the door. Apparently, someone had been listening in on us. I narrowed my eyes, but didn't say anything. Even if someone had heard it, there wasn't anything confidential discussed. I'd find our eavesdropper later.

* * *

With Shadow Clones, it didn't take long to surround the house with enough Seals that not even an ant could get through without us knowing about it. With the last Seal complete, we headed back to the house where we joined Kakashi and started making plans for the upcoming battle. Since Sasuke and Sakura were apparently completely useless, the plan was to spend the next week training them then have them protect Tazuna with Shino while Team 11 and Kakashi went against Zabuza and Haku. That might be a bit of an overkill, but we were Ninja. We don't play fair.

"You're all wasting your time."

We looked up from our planning to see a little boy with a bucket had and a blank expression stood in the doorway.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Tamamo.

"Inari, there you are!" said Tazuna, who had been sitting in the corner of the room listening on on our planning session, "Come give your Grandpa a hug!"

The little boy did just that.

"Inari, say hello to these Ninja," said Tsunami, "They're the ones who protected your Grandpa."

Inari fixed us with a glare.

"But Mama, they're all gonna die," he said, "No one can beat Gato!"

"You mean a little bloke with more money than brains and an army of barely trained thugs?" I asked, "You've never seen a real Ninja fight, have you?"

Inari scoffed.

"Like that'll matter," he muttered, "I'm going to my room."

He vanished upstairs.

"Damned Brat," growled Tamamo.

"Sorry about that," said Tazuna, "Inari...hes been through a lot."

My ears twitched as they caught the sound of muffled sobs coming from upstairs.

"Yeah, I bet he has," I muttered

* * *

The next week was spent with Team Seven hard at work training for the upcoming brawl. Even Sakura, despite her protests, was forced to train when Tamamo got sick of her sitting on the sidelines and started chasing her around until she could do the Tree Climbing exercise with ease. Shino spent most of the time doing his own thing since Kakashi had told him to train with his Clan while he tried (and mostly failed) to whip Sakura and Sasuke into shape. Speaking of Sasuke, the Last Uchiha had been oddly quiet since he woke up. I had honestly expected him to pitch a fit out our presence, but he seemed to spend most of his time deep in thought, when he wasn't training. He seemed troubled about something and I was almost tempted to ask what was wrong. Then I remembered I didn't care.

* * *

"This is sickening," I muttered as Tazuna and I walked through the streets after a day working on the bridge.

The town was in absolute shambles. I don't think there was a single building that wasn't on the verge of falling down and every street corner and doorway had homeless people begging in them.

"I know," said the bridge Builder, "Its been like this ever since Gato took over. People have lost all hope and this is the result."

"Hmm."

I grabbed the wrist of a man who tried to pick my pocket and tossed him down the street without looking as we walked into the grocers. It was...bleak is probably the best word for it.

"You know, Naruto and I could gather some stuff from the woods," I said.

"I know, but we still need things we can't get from the woods," said Tazuna, "Besides, every little helps."

I sighed and nodded. He had a point. As the old man was haggling, I leant back against the wall and watched the passing crowds, scanning for any threats. Instead, all I saw was more sights that got my blood boiling. Kids dressed in rags begging on the streets, downtrodden villages and more than a few young woman being forced to sell themselves on street corners. I gritted my teeth, barely noticing as my sharpened fangs cut through my lip, drawing blood.

"I am going to burn Gato to ashes," I growled as Tazuna stepped out of the shop.

He didn't say anything, just patted me on the shoulder.

* * *

That evening, dinner was much like all the others. Sakura refusing to eat much, despite the fact I could hear her stomach rumbling from across the table, an exhausted looking Sasuke mechanically eating silently, Kakashi and Shino quietly discussing how his training was going, Tamamo creating Ofuda with one hand and eating with the other, Tazuna drinking and Inari glaring.

"Naruto, Tamamo, tomorrow Sakura and Shino will take over as Tazuna's guards," said Kakashi, "They've finished their training for now."

"Right, thanks," I said, "That'll give us a chance to do some training of our own before we have to face off against Zabuza again…"

CRASH!

"WHY?!"

We all looked to the source of the noise where Inari had just slammed his hands down onto the table and was now glaring at us.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD?!" demanded the little boy, "NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST GATO'S MEN! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY, THE STRONG ALWAYS WIN AND THE WEAK ALWAYS LOSE!"

I snorted.

"Kid, you have no idea what you're talking about," I said, "Gato's not strong, hes just a…"

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO SUFFER LIKE WE HAVE!"

SNAP!

I moved without thinking, grabbing Tamamo and pinning her to the table before she could try and rip Inari's throat out with her fangs.

"LET ME GO NARUTO!" snarled the enraged Fox.

"Not until you calm down!" I snapped, "You can't kill him Tamamo, he's just a kid!"

"But he…!"

"Has no idea what he's talking about! Like you said, hes just a kid!"

Tamamo snarled one more time, before going limp under me. I carefully let her go, ready to snag her again if she tried to go for the boy again, but instead, she shot one last poisonous glare at Inari and vanished in a puff of smoke. A moment later, a red fox came streaking out and vanished through the door.

"T-thank…" started Inari.

"Don't thank me brat, thank her," I said, cutting him off, "Because if she hadn't forced me to stop her, I would have been the one to snap."

Inari jerked back as I turned my head and fixed him with a single eyed glare. I had no doubt that at that moment, my eye was either Kyuubi red or Ddraig green from anger, although which I have no idea since it had been a while since I'd been this angry.

"You say we don't know what its like to suffer? Try getting kicked out of the orphanage at just 4 years old. Try being overpriced for mouldy food, being sabotaged at the Academy by people hoping you'd die on a Mission. Try being locked up in what amounts solitary confinement for years for a crime you didn't commit. Try seeing your comrades die in front of you. Try seeing your whole family murdered by someone you loved. Or if thats too much to think about, TRY WALKING DOWN THE HIGHSTREET! You think you've suffered? Not even close you damned coward."

"NARUTO…!" started Sakura, but I ignored her as I stormed out of the house.

* * *

I needed to break something before I broke Inari. To be honest, I'm not sure why I blew up like that. Normally, I had far better control over my emotions than that, especially when it came to events I knew were coming. Maybe it struck a nerve because I had actually been through some pretty nasty shit, even without the beatings, or maybe it was because of what I'd seen in town in the week we'd been here. Either way, I needed some time alone, just like Tamamo. I'd probably wake up with her in my arms tomorrow.

I reached a suitable looking clearing and immediately snapped into a set of kata's that blasted apart the trees around me. I was so focused on letting out my anger that I hardly noticed that some trees were being stripped of their bark and leaves, despite the fact I was barely touching them.

* * *

Third Person POV, Haku

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Haku left the hideout. She had spent the last week trying desperately to figure out why Zabuza wasn't healing as quickly as he should have been and why he seemed so weak compared to normal. It was almost like he'd been poisoned, but she couldn't find anything. Still, whatever it was had finally worn off and she'd been able to finish of the healing process. Now she just needed a few more herbs and Zabuza would be combat ready by tomorrow.

She hummed to herself as she gathered the herbs she needed, accompanied only by the birds that fluttered around the trees. It didn't take her long to reach a clearing where she knew many of the herbs she needed grew, but as she left the treeline, she froze in shock. The clearing was a mess, with scattered trees and rocks, burnt stretches of ground and a few trees that had somehow been completely stripped of bark and leaves. In the center of the devastation lay a red and yellow lump that, upon getting closer, Haku's eyes widened as she recognized the boy as the one who beat up Zabuza, laying in the flowers with a small, red fox curled up in his arms.

" _Of all the days to leave my Senbon behind,"_ she thought, _"Damn, I wish I could just leave him be, but I can't risk him getting in Zabuza's way again…"_

She approached the sleeping figure and knelt down.

" _And he looks so cute with those ears too…"_

She reached out to break his neck, but before she could touch him, she hesitated. No, she couldn't do it. In battle was one thing, but she didn't want to kill this boy in cold blood. Instead, she gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," she said, "You'll get a cold sleeping out here."

"Thats not likely," said the boy, opening his eyes, "I'm pretty resistant to illness and I've got my own personal hot water bottle."

He indicated to the little fox, which was looking at her curiously. The boy stood and stretched, twitching his ears and flexing his tail as he did.

"So, whats a pretty girl like you doing out here this early in the morning?" he asked.

"I'm gathering herbs," said Haku, indicating to her basket, "A friend of mine got hurt and I need them to heal him."

"Hmm."

Haku twitched slightly as the blond fixed her with a piercing look.

"S-so, what are you doing out here?" she asked, looking around at the destruction.

"Ah, well, I sort of lost my temper last night and needed to let off some steam," I said.

Haku blinked and made a mental note not to do anything to rile up this young Ninja too much.

"Wow, you must be really strong," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," said the boy, "But I still got a long way to go."

"Hmm."

Haku stood.

"Well, I should be going," she said.

"Tell Zabuza we'll see him tomorrow!" called the blond.

Haku froze and whipped around, but the boy and his fox had already vanished. She gulped and gripped the red crystal pendant she wore around her neck. Tomorrow was looking to be a very...interesting fight.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Why didn't you do anything about her?" asked Tamamo as we landed in front of Tazuna's house.

"Because there was no point," I said, "We already know her tricks thanks to my future knowledge and even if she does pull something new out of her ass, we can deal with Hyoton."

"I guess you're right," said Tamamo.

I just smiled and patted her on the back.

 **And done. So, what do you think? Less madness in this chapter, but I like to think I pulled off Naruto's cold, deadly anger.**

 **Hmm, I wonder who was listening at the door? And why is Sasuke so quiet? Could the arrogant brat possibly be maturing? Sakura certainly isn't.**

 **I hope I did a good job with the blow up, as I was writing it, I couldn't help but feel that I didn't quite put enough emotion into it. Eh, we'll see.**

 **Naruto and Tamamo have the ability to place Curses on their opponents with a touch, but right now, their not powerful enough to have them stick for long. They can make them last longer with preparation, but thats difficult to do since Curses like that can only be applied to certain people and you need various things to pull it off. Plus, it doesn't work if they are too much more powerful then them, so no Cursing Orochimaru unfortunately.**

 **A bit of Haku's POV. Hmm, I wonder why I mentioned her pendent? Could it be important to the future? Hehehe, we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Speaking of, next time, the Battle on the Bridge!**


	9. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The next day dawned bright and early with the lot of us accompanying Tazuna to the Bridge. Tamamo and I had made a point to leave behind some Clones to keep an eye on Tsunami and Inari, along with giving them a few Ofuda that would keep them safe if, by some miracle, someone managed to get past the Clones.

It didn't take long to reach the Bridge where we found the workers laid out unconscious.

"What the hell happened here?" gasped Tazuna.

"Well, it looks like Zabuza's back," I said as the mist started to roll in.

We quickly took up positions around Tazuna, weapons and Jutsu at the ready.

"This is the Hidden Mist Jutsu," said Shino.

"Hehehe, its been a while Kakashi," said Zabuza's voice, "I see you're still lugging around those brats. And you've gained a few more for the bargain."

"Heh, considering I kicked your ass last time, are you sure you should be talking about me like that?" I said.

I smirked as the sound of grinding teeth reached my ears.

"Enough talk, time to die!" snarled Zabuza as a number of Clones emerged from the mist.

"That won't work on us," I said as I summoned Kitsune-bi to my hands and took off.

Two seconds later, the Clones dissolved back into water.

"Hmm, not back kid," said Zabuza, "Then again, considering that you managed to take me down, I shouldn't be totally surprised. Haku."

"Understood," said the masked Ninja.

She stepped forwards and started to spin rapidly, shooting towards us at high speed.

"I got this," I said, "Lets go Ddraig.

" **Fine, lets get started,"** rumbled the Dragon.

 **Dragon Booster!**

I smirked and shot forwards, blocking her needles with the gauntlet.

"Sorry missy, that won't work on me," I said, "You may be quick, but I can easily see your moves."

"Is that so?" said Haku, "Well, no matter. Even if you can see my movements, it won't do you any good. Not now I have two advantages."

"Oh?"

"I have one of your hands occupied," said Haku, "You can't let go of my arm or I'll hit you. And the other is that we are surrounded by water."

She lifted her free hand and flipped through a set of hand seals. I smirked.

"Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!" she said and stomped on the ground, sending a large amount of water into the air.

"Fire Style: Inferno Spinner!" I said.

"What?!"

I inhaled and spat out a large amount of fire, forcing Haku to jump back as the fire formed into a twister around me, evaporating the water in an instant.

"How did you do that?!" demanded Haku.

"Heh, you're not the only one who can do one hand seals," I said, "Here, have another!"

I shot forwards and clasped my hands together.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Before Haku could react, I slammed my hands into her stomach and released the wind, sending her flying back towards Zabuza.

"Hmm, Fire, Lightning and Wind Style Jutsu?" said the Demon, "Not bad kid. Maybe the Leaf does have some powerful Ninja after all."

I smirked as I got to my feet.

"Don't ever underestimate your opponent," I said, "Especially if its me. I guarantee, I'll always surprise you!"

Haku coughed as she slowly got to her feet.

"Impressive," she said, "I knew you were something else when you saw through my disguise. Whats your name?"

I smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see. In that case, Naruto Uzumaki, I am sorry, but this is where it ends."

Haku brought her hands together in a unique seal as the temperature around me dropped enough that I could see my breath.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance at the horrible screeching noise the mirrors made as they formed. God, that was annoying. Still, it didn't take long before the house of mirrors had finished forming around me.

"Tamamo, stay put!" I called as I sensed my partner about to jump in, "I can handle this."

"You really shouldn't turn down help," said Haku as she phased into the mirrors and appeared in all of them, "Then you might just survive a little longer."

I snorted.

"Everyone always thinks their Jutsu is inescapable," I said, "But the truth is, theres no such thing as a perfect Jutsu. Everything has its weakness."

"Oh? You really think so?" said Haku, "Well, it doesn't matter. Even if this Jutsu does have a weakness, you'll be dead long before you can find it!"

There was a flash of light and I blurred as I danced around Haku's needles. I wasn't quite fast enough to dodge all of them, but those that hit just cut through my clothes and caused minor injuries that healed quickly. After a few moments, Haku let up her attack.

"Impressive," said Haku, "But how long can you keep that up?"

"Not for long," I admitted, "But I have just the thing to deal with this. I didn't really have to use this since its kinda dangerous, but I guess I have no choice."

I took a deep breath, clenched my fists and then slammed my fists together. There was a pulse of energy and my muscles tightened, my hair stood on end, the fur on my tail stood up, my whisker marks thickened and black rings appeared around my eyes. I grinned and opened my eyes and smirked as Haku jerked in surprise. Not surprising considering they were now slitted and glowing faintly.

"W-what the hell?!" she spluttered, "What is that?"

"Senjutsu: Kitsune mode version one," I said, "Now I can easily keep up."

"Just you try it!" yelled Haku as the mirror lit up and she renewed her attack.

I smirked as I shifted my weight, easily weaving between the needles as I shot forwards at one of the mirrors. I smirked as I drew back my fist and slammed it into the mirror, just in time for Haku to appear in the ice. She had just enough time to register her mistake, before my fist slammed into the mirror and smashed straight through it, the burst of Ki that shot from my fist on impact causing the Jutsu to come apart and turn the mirror back to water as Haku was sent flying, her mask coming apart from the impact.

"Well, that was fun," I said as I let my Ki fade and my transformation recede, "So, you ready to give up yet?"

Haku slowly got to her feet.

"I...cannot beat you," said Haku, closing her eyes, "Against your strength...I am nothing."

She gave a small, sad smile.

"I guess...I'm not the tool you needed Zabuza. Forgive me."

She opened her eyes and looked at me with a dead gaze.

"Naruto...please end it…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Because I am useless now," said Haku with a sad smile, "Now that I have lost, I am nothing more than a broken tool. Zabuza has no need for such a useless thing."

She pulled something out of her top and stared down at it as tears began to run from her eyes. Despite that, her face remained as cold and blank as a doll made of ice.

"Do you have any idea what its like to have no purpose?" she said, "No one to acknowledge you? How hard that is."

"As it happens, I do," I said, "I know very well what its like to go unnoticed by everyone around you. However…to throw your life away is a foolish thing to do. You may think that you're a Broken Tool, but such things can be fixed. I should know, I've done enough times."

Haku stared at me for a moment, before smiling.

"Thank you Naruto, but those are empty words," she said, "I can't be fixed. I am...broken. Even before Zabuza found me, before my parents died, I've been broken. Some part of me that was missing that Zabuza helped fill. Now...I don't think I'll ever be able to fill it again. Please Naruto, I don't want to be empty any more."

I stared at her for a moment, before sighing.

"Alright, if you're sure," I said.

I drew a Kunai.

"For what its worth, I think we could have been friends if we'd met under better circumstances," I said.

I charged the Kunai and threw it at Haku. She smiled and closed her eyes...then snapped them open and caught the Kunai.

"Sorry Naruto, change of plans," she said, "I can't die just yet!"

She vanished.

"Crap!" I muttered, turning on my heel and sprinting towards where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting.

My ears pricked forwards as I heard the sound of an ice mirror forming, followed by a squelch and the sound of someone coughing up blood. I skidded to a stop as the mist began to clear and I saw the tableau before me. As expected, Haku had jumped in front of Kakashi's attack and Zabuza had attempted to use the opportunity to slice the Jonin in two. Kakashi jumped clear with Haku in his arms, before gently laying the Ice user down and closing her eyes.

"Naruto, Tamamo, this is my fight," said Kakashi, bringing my partner up short.

"Aww man, am I gonna get to fight at all today?!" grumbled Tamamo.

I ignored the two Jonin as the fight started back up again in favor of walking over to where Haku lay.

"Tch, what a waist," I muttered as I stared down at her peaceful face.

" **It always is when one so young throw's their life away,"** said Ddraig, **"Hmm…"**

"Whats up?" I asked.

" **Whats that? In her hand?"**

I glanced down and saw that she was indeed holding something in her hand. I gently pried it from her grip.

"Wha...this is..!" I spluttered, my eyes widening in shock when I saw what it was.

" **I don't believe it!"** gasped Ddraig, **"How did she...where did she even find something like that?!"**

I swallowed.

"So you mean, this really is…?"

" **Can't you feel it? That thing is practically radiating Magic! And...I'm sure I've felt it before."  
** "Alright, so what should I do with it?" I asked.

" **I...don't know,"** said Ddraig, **"Leaving something like this laying around may be asking for trouble, but I don't think that anyone in this world would be able to use it. It might be best to just leave it. It clearly meant something to the girl after all."**

I sighed.

"Alright, but I really hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the behind," I muttered.

I placed the object on Haku's chest and clasped her hands over it.

"Now, lets deal with the morons," I muttered as I stood.

I turned towards the end of the bridge, just as Gato, who had just arrived with an army of thugs, started clapping and insulting Zabuza.

"Well well, some Demon," sneered the midget, "You're about as demonic as a wet kitten."

"What are you doing here Gato," sneered Zabuza.

"Well you see, theres been a change of plans," said Gato, "You see, paying Missing Nin is so expensive. I could hier all of these fine gentlemen for less than half of what I've been paying you. Now that you're all beat up and exhausted, you'll be easy pickings for these fellows and I can make a few bucks of your bounty. Its nothing personal, just business."

"Tch, I shoulda known," growled Zabuza, "Well Kakashi, it looks like we're no longer enemies."

"Kill them all," said Gato, "Well, except for the woman. We can take them for some fun later. Oh, and someone bring me the ice brats corpse. I owe him some payback."

Zabuza twitched.

"What was that?" he growled.

Gato smirked.

"That brat broke my arm," said Gato, "Its only natural I'd want revenge. I only wish he was still alive."

Zabuza remained stock still for a moment, before he looked up and glared at Gato. There was no Killing Intent, no Chakra released, just a glare. However, there was so much fury in that glare that I'm surprised Gato didn't burst into flames right then and there.

"There is no way…" growled Zabuza as he tore away the bandages around his mouth, "That I would ever…"

He took a step forwards and twisted his arm in such a way that he could reach one of the Kunai embedded in his shoulder.

"WOULD LET SCUM LIKE YOU TOUCH HER!" roared the Demon of the Mist as he wrenched out the knife and shot towards the corrupt businessman at incredible speed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gato, running back through the crowd, "KILL HIM, KILL HIM NOW!"

The bandits charged and started attacking Zabuza, but they couldn't even slow him down. I think he might actually be more angry and deadly than he was in Canon because a few of the Bandits were literally sliced in half from the force he was swinging the Kunai with. Considering how vicious he was being, it didn't take long for him to carve his way through the bandit forces and reach Gato and plunged the Kunai straight into the little rats heart and sent him flying off the bridge.

The bandits backed away from the blood covered Demon as he turned and started staggering back towards us.

"Haku…" he groaned, "I'm sorry…"

And then he collapsed.

 **And done. Well, isnt that a turn up for the books? I killed off one of the planned pairings. Hmm, what could I be planning?**

 **I hope you liked the fight between Haku and Naruto, I had fun writing it. We also got to see Naruto use his Ki for the first time. I based his transformation (because their had to be one) on his initial Jinchuriki state. The use of Yokai style Senjutsu also serves to disrupt Chakra in Jutsu, causing them to unravel. However, it will only dispel the Jutsu, not get rid of whatevers thrown at you. After all, a ton of water hitting you will hurt, even if the Chakra powering it is dispelled.**

 **Hmm, I wonder what the item was that has Ddraig and Naruto so shaken? Could it have something to do with what I have planned for Haku in the not so distant future? NO FUCKING SHIT!**

 **Anyway, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"Well, that was interesting," said Kakashi.

"Say what you want about Zabuza, but he was an honorable man at the end," said Tamamo as she walked up behind me.

"Yeah," I muttered, "But we're not done yet."

"Huh?"

"We still need to deal with that lot."

I pointed at the bandit army, who were starting to get agitated.

"Hey, what are we supposed to do now?!" demanded the bandit at the head of the army, "With Gato dead, how will we get payed?"

"Hey, I've got an idea," said another bandit, "Lets go raid the Village! We can get our paychecks from them! Plus, we can take Zabuza's head and claim his Bounty!"

"YEAH!"

"I got this," said Tamamo.

"Go for it," I said, "I need a bit of time to reform my Chakra anyway."

One of the side effects of using Senjutsu was that, while using it, I couldn't use Chakra and my Chakra was unstable for a few minutes afterwards, making using Jutsu rather hard. Tamamo smirked as she started walking towards the bandits, who didn't look that threatened.

"Well now, lookie here," sneered the leader, "Looks like this one wants to play."

Tamamo smiled.

"Yep, that I do," she said, flicking her wrists.

A pair of Ofuda snapped into her hands.

"Why don't you keep my pets company for a bit?" she said, "Come on out Madarao, Hakubi!"

The Tags vanished in two massive puffs of smoke that quickly cleared to reveal a pair of frankly massive wolves, one black with blue eyes, white paws, nose and tail tip and the other white with green eyes and gray spots on his fur.

"I haven't had chance to feed them in a while, so they're kinda hungry," said Tamamo with an evil grin, "Care to help out?"

The bandits started slowly backing away as the two massive Shikigami started stalking forwards, growling as drool leaked between their razor sharp teeth. To make matters worse, the drool hissed and started eating through the surface of the bridge wherever it fell. Needless to say, it didn't take long for the bandits to break and run with the massive mutts hot on their tail.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting trick," said Kakashi, "Was that a Summoning Jutsu?"

"Sort of," said Tamamo, "Although those are just constructs, not actual wolves."

"I see," said Kakashi, "One moment."

He walked over to where Zabuza was lying.

"Are we too late?"

I turned and rolled my eyes when I saw a mob of villages armed with whatever was at hand.

"Yes, we're just finishing up here," I said.

I turned my gaze on Team Seven. Much to my surprise, they were all where they were supposed to be, although it was clear that Sakura had been shaking in her boots. Sasuke on the other hand was staring at me with an odd look on his face. Not like he was about to storm over and demand my Jutsu, but rather one that said that he had no idea what to make of me.

I turned away from the Uchiha as Kakashi walked over and lay Zabuza down next to Haku. The Demon of the Mist was just barely alive.

"Thank you," he breathed, not taking his eyes of his student, "Haku...I'm so sorry. I wish...I wish I could have been more honest with you…"

He coughed up some blood.

"You didn't deserve to die, not for scum like me," he wheezed, "Still, at least you're in a better place now…"

He closed his eyes and let one last tear fall as he went limp. I bowed my head in respect.

ZZT!

I blinked. That was strange, I thought I felt a pulse of power.

" **Hmm, this feeling,"** muttered Ddraig.

"Huh, whats up?" I asked.

ZZZT!

I twitched. Ok, I definitely felt something then. It was like a jolt of static traveling through my Chakra coils.

" **Oh no...KID, GET AWAY FROM HER!"** shouted Ddraig, making me jump.

"What? Why?"

" **JUST DO IT!"**

Without thinking, I jumped away from Haku, dragging Kakashi with me as I did. I was just in time too as a massive amount of energy suddenly erupted off Haku's body, rapidly drawing a large, glowing circle under her and pushing Zabuza away in the process.

"W-what the hell?!" gasped Kakashi, "Whats going on?!"

"Holy cow," I breathed, "I don't believe it…"

" **Theres nothing holy about that kid,"** said Ddraig as Haku slowly lifted into the air, the glowing red King piece she'd been wearing as a charm floating directly in front of her chest over her heart, **"I knew I sensed that energy before! But...how is that even possible?!"**

"What are you talking about Ddraig? I asked, "How is what possible?"

" **That power the girls giving off...its identical to HER!"**

"Who her?" I asked as I glanced at the circle under Haku.

It was dark blue and was unlike anything I'd seen in this world. Sure, I'd created some myself, but that circle was not from any Youjutsu. In fact, considering the presence of the King Piece, I was willing to bet it was more to do with Devil Magic. I narrowed my eyes and took a closer look at the circle, more specifically the crest in the center.

"Sitri huh?" I muttered, "Well, I guess that makes sense…"

" **Hey kid, if you want to know who it is I'm sensing, pay attention,"** said Ddraig.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

" **Just watch."**

I did just that as the King Piece slowly vanished into Haku's chest and a pair of bat-like wings snapped open on her back. The circle faded and Haku slowly floated back down to the bridge, dropping to her knees as her wings retracted. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing that they had changed from brown to purple. She blinked slowly and stretched, as if she was just waking up from a nap, before looking around.

"What...happened?" she asked, "I thought…"

"Wha...whats going on?" demanded Kakashi.

"I...think that her Bloodline might be responsible," I said slowly.

" **Not quite,"** said Ddraig, **"Although it is true that the Sitri blood flowing through her veins did have some affect, the actual cause of this is much more simple."**

"Oh?" I said.

" **Shes inherited the power and will of one of her ancestors,"** said Ddraig, **"Similar to how individuals in the Senju and Uchiha clans inherit the power of Asura and Indra."**

"Who?" I asked.

I got the distinct impression that Ddraig was giving me a flat look.

" **Considering your luck, who do you think?"** he growled.

it could be Sona, but that wouldn't induce10 enough of a headache for the cosmic bastards who seem to be playing with me," I muttered, "I don't think anyone in her Peerage would count, so maybe...OH!"

I snapped my fingers.

"Shes…"

I was cut off by the sound of tearing fabric.

"What was that?"

" **Wha...how did…?"** spluttered Ddraig.

"KYAAA!"

SPLAT!

My eye twitched as every male on the bridge collapsed with a nosebleed and Tamamo started giggling perversely.

"I'm not going to like what I see when I turn around, am I?" I asked.

" **Probably not,"** said Ddraig, **"I just want to know how the hell you managed to pull that off!"**

I sighed and turned around...just in time to see a bright red Haku dropping too her knees, wrapping her arms around her (quite ample) chest as the remains of her clothes drifted to the floor. She hadn't been quite quick enough to stop me from catching a glimpse though and I was now struggling to control my own nosebleed.

"W-what the hell?!" spluttered Haku, "W-what happened to my clothes?"

CLONK!

"OW!"

"No perving on the cute Devil girl Naru-kun!" said Tamamo, who had just lobbed a paperweight at my head, "If you wanna see a girl naked, you only need to ask. And I'm sure Hina-chan would be happy to give you a peak."

"Tamamo, this really isn't good for my blood flow!" I yelled.

"Aww suck it up," said the Fox-girl, "I'll find her some new clothes."

She grabbed Haku and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that was a thing," I said.

"Indeed," said Kakashi, "Now then, lets get this cleaned up."

He pulled out a Kunai and removed Zabuza's head, before flipping through a set of signs and breathing out a blast of fire that quickly reduced him to ashes. The head would be returned to the Mist so they knew they could call off the Hunter Nin. Standard practice when dealing with dead Missing Nin, even those we didn't technically kill.

"Here," I said, handing Kakashi a Sealing Scroll.

"Thanks," said the Jonin, sealing the head and sword in the scroll.

"I'm gonna go check on Haku," I said, "She was...pretty messed up when I beat her and I highly doubt that dying, coming back to life and finding that Zabuza is dead helped that."

"Nor being randomly stripped," snickered Kakashi.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get going Naruto, my team and I can handle things here," said Kakashi.

I nodded and vanished in a fire Shunshin.

* * *

I reappeared at Tazuna's house where I could sense Haku and Tamamo had gone and stepped inside. Just inside, I was met with one of Tamamo's Shadow Clones.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Surprisingly chipper," said the Clone with a smirk that spelt trouble for me, "Shes rather shaken from coming back to life and Zabuza's death certainly didn't help, but she's much more together and far less down than I was expecting. Apparently, she's regained something she didn't know she was missing."

" **Well, that makes sense,"** said Ddraig, **"Although I would like to know how in the world half her Soul ended up in that King Piece."**

"I don't think I want to know," I muttered.

Tamamo's clone raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know something I don't?" she asked.

"Haku is apparently the reincarnation of someone Ddraig knew a very long time ago," I said.

"Oh? Who?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, the door to the living room opened and a oddly happy looking Haku came out in a brand new outfit that was completely unlike her old one. For starters, there was no longer any doubt she was a girl and for another, she was wearing pink. Specifically, a pink shirt with a white colour that showed off her stomach, a pink ribbon around her neck and a short, pink skirt, along with pink and black striped stockings that reached her thighs, black fingerless gloves and a pink hat. She was also carrying a staff with a star on the top and a pair of bat wings sticking out the sides. All in all, she looked like a pink version of my Kyuu-chan form.

" **Er, where did she get that outfit?"** asked Ddraig as I started rubbing my temples.

"No idea," said Tamamo as her clone dispersed, "So, what was that you were saying about her being a reincarnation?"

Haku blinked.

"Wait, what?" she asked.

"Ohhh, this is gonna be fun," I muttered, "Haku, the reason you are so powerful in Ice and Water techniques isn't just because you are a member of the Yuki clan, but also because you're the reincarnation of Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Great Satans."

 **And done. Well, a surprising number of people figured out that Haku had an Evil Piece, but no one got exactly what I had in mind right. Not that I blame them since it was pretty much impossible. Now, I've been holding this in long enough, so…**

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HOW'D YA LIKE THAT?! Don't worry though, Haku is no where near as strong as Serafall...yet. She will however develop a fair number of Serafalls personality traits, not limited to her dress sense.**

 **Hmm, maybe I should give Tamamo a Magical Girl costume too. That way I could do Jiraiya's reaction to having three hot magical girls around. Plus, now Naruto's a Kitsune, he can actually shapeshift into Kyuu-chan rather than it just being an illusion…**

 **Yes, that was Dress Break. Naruto may not be a perv like Issei, but he had to inherit something from him. Plus, it'll be fun for the future.**

 **Madarao and Hakubi are based on the dogs from Kakkishi, although I'm not adding that world before anyone asks. I just needed some ideas for some Shikigami for Tamamo to use and remembered them.**

 **And done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

With Gato now gone and nothing to threaten them, everyone in the Village pitched in to help on the Bridge, including us and an army of Shadow Clones, the Bridge was done within two days. Of course, it wasn't all good. Sasuke was mercifully quiet during that time, apparently still deep in thought, but Sakura more than made up for it with her screeching. She also seemed to be trying to achieve both her role and that of Sasuke in a normal bashing story by demanding that Tamamo and I teach Sasuke everything we knew and she even attempted to attack Haku when Team 7 arrived back at Tazuna's house and found the newly born Devil giggling with Tamamo. She didn't even make Haku look up as she smacked the pink haired annoyance away with her baton and froze her to the wall. Fortunately, she shut up after Kakashi gave her a stern talking too, but that didn't stop her from glaring at us as we started heading back towards the Leaf.

* * *

Without a Civilian slowing us down, it took only six hours to get back to Konoha where we immediately headed to the Hokage's office to give our report.

"I see," said the old man once we were done, "So, this girl possesses the Hyoton bloodline?"

"Yes sir," said Haku, "If possible, I would like to join the Leaf. I have nowhere else to go and Naruto and Tamamo have been good to me."

"Hmm, well, I don't see why not," said Sarutobi as he puffed on his pipe, "You will have to submit to a Mindwalk from a Yamanaka and a two month probation however."

"I understand," said Haku.

"Or, you could join Naruto's team and we could forget the probation," continued the Hokage as if he hadn't been interrupted."

"Er, is that allowed?" I asked.

"Naruto, I'm the Hokage," said Sarutobi, "I may not always act like it, but I do hold total power over this Village. I do occasionally flex that power."

"Hnn."

Tamamo smacked me over the back of the head.

"No channeling an Uchiha Naru-kun," she said.

"Sign here," said Sarutobi, completely ignoring our antics.

Haku did as she was told and Sarutobi tossed the form into his Out pile.

"Welcome to the Leaf Haku Yuki," he said, "You will be a member of Team 12 from this day forth."

He pulled out a Leaf headband and handed it to Haku.

"Thank you sir," she said, "I promise I won't…"

SLAM!

"LORD HOKAGE, I HAVE URGENT NEWS!"

Tamamo and I clapped our hands over our sensitive ears at the loud, high pitched yell. I was in my Human form again, but even so, my enhanced hearing nearly caused my eardrums to rupture. Tamamo on the other hand, was in her true form, so her hearing was even sharper than mine, so it was no wonder that she keeled over with swirls in her eyes and blood leaking from her ears.

The source of the shriek was a woman who looked like an older Sakura, complete with flat chest and pink hair. At the sight of me stood before the Hokages desk, she froze, a look of fear and disgust on her face. Yeah, she hated my guts.

"Yes Mebuki, what can I do for you?" asked Sarutobi, "And do keep it down. Some of us have sensitive hearing."

"Lord Hokage, it is as we feared," said Mebuki, her voice now at a much more manageable volume, although it was still like nails on a chalkboard, "The Seal is starting to come loose! We must destroy the Demon before it can kill us all!"

"Oi, I'm standing right here!" I said.

"SHUT UP DEMON!" shrieked the Haruno, "MY DAUGHTER SAW YOU FOR WHAT YOU TRULY ARE DURING THE MISSION!"

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked and morphed back to my true form, "Yeah, this is a Bloodline."

"D…"

Before she could say anything else, Sarutobi pulsed his KI, causing her to snap her mouth shut.

"Now I see why you kept quiet about this Naru-kun," groaned Tamamo as she pressed hands glowing with green healing Chakra to her ears, "I need to go see Hina-chan to get these fixed."

"Mebuki, please get your facts straight before you bother me," growled Sarutobi, "I am well aware of Naruto's changes, but as he said, it is a Bloodline he recently awoke that caused the physical changes, not the Fox. In fact, I have it on good authority that the Fox will never again be a threat."

"What do you mean?" demanded the pink haired woman.

The Hokage just fixed her with a glare over his clasped hands.

"That is none of your business," he said, "And don't even think about running to Danzo or the Elders for help with this. I will not budge on this matter."

He shifted his gaze to me.

"Team 12, you may go," he said.

We nodded and vanished.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" asked Haku, ignoring the looks she was getting for her unusual (for a Ninja) outfit.

"The Hyuuga compound," I said, "Tamamo needs to get her ears fixed and Hanabi will kill me if I don't say hello."

"Who's Hanabi?" asked Haku.

"Shes Hina-chan's sister," said Tamamo, a tad louder than normal as her eardrums were still damaged.

"And who is Hina-chan?"

"She means Hinata Hyuuga," I said, "Shes my…"

"Our," said Tamamo.

"Girlfriend," I finished.

Haku paused and looked between the two of us.

"What?" she said flatly.

I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted as a small blur slammed into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"NARU-NIICHAN, YOUR BACK!" squealed the little girl who was now clinging to my waist like a limpet.

"Oof, hey Hanabi," I said weakly, "Um, could you let go? I can't breath."

Hanabi ignored me, but let go anyway in favor of greeting Tamamo with her standard greeting of grabbing the fox-girls bushy tail and hugging it tightly. Tamamo chuckled and lifted the little bundle of joy with her tail to give her a proper hug of greeting.

"Awwww, shes so cute!" squealed Haku.

Hanabi blinked and cocked her head at Haku/

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This is Haku," I said, "Shes our newest team member."

Hanabi stated at Haku for a moment, before smiling at her.

"Hi Miss Haku!" she chirped, "Your really pretty!"

Haku smiled and crouched down to the little girls level.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan, you're pretty too," she said.

Hanabi giggled and blushed slightly at the complement.

"Alright ladies, that'll do," I said, clapping my hands, "Do you know where Hinata is Hanabi?"

"Uhu," said Hanabi, "She and her team are out training. Come on, I'll show you!"

She grabbed Tamamo and Haku's hands and led us in the direction of Training Ground 11, babbling about things kids think are important with the two girls listening attentively the whole way. Hanabi really had them wrapped around her little finger and didn't even know it...awww, who am I kidding, I was no different!

* * *

We arrived at the Training Ground to find a rather odd sight of Kiba and Akamaru trying to untangle their legs while Yakumo laughed at them.

"You damn witch!" growled Kiba, "One of these days, I'll figure out how you do this! And I don't care what you say, there is no way its Genjutsu!"

Despite his annoyance, there was no real venom in Kiba's voice.

"Hehe, good luck Mutt," said Yakumo, sticking her tongue out at Kiba.

Kiba growled and pounced at Yakumo. Before he could get close however, there was a flash of purple light and he slammed face first into a tree as Yakumo vanished and reappeared sat by Kurenai. I blinked.

"That wasn't speed," I muttered.

" **Oh fuck, not another one!"** growled Ddraig.

"Pardon?"

Ddraig didn't say anything else, mainly because we had finally been noticed. Or rather, Hanabi had announced our presence by tackling Hinata, who had been practicing Gentle Fist katas, but was now flat on her back with Hanabi hugging her for all she was worth.

"Nee-chan, Naru-nii's back!" she said.

"Huh?"

Hinata looked up and her eyes widened when she saw us looking down at her in amusement.

"Naruto!"

"WHOOF!" I gasped as she slammed into me, "What is it with you two and knocking the wind out of me?"

Hinata's response was to ignore me and try to make up for a weeks worth of kisses in one go. Despite the intensity of the kiss, it still somehow managed to be sweet. After a moment, Tamamo tugged Hinata away from me and kissed her herself. Unlike with me though, Tamamo was the one leading and had no problem whatsoever with shoving her tongue down Hinata's throat. By the time she broke away, Hinata was red faced and looking rather dazed. Then she turned to me and I found myself in a very similar state.

"Lucky dog," muttered Kiba.

"Aww, whats the matter Kiba?" said Yakumo as she hugged him from behind, "Am I not enough for you?"

Kiba blushed brightly as the Genjutsu user kissed him on the cheek.

"When did those two get together?" I asked once I managed to shake of the Tamamo induced fuzziness.

"About a week after we became a team," said Hinata, "They did a remarkably good job of hiding it too. I only found out when I arrived early for training one day and found them making out."

"Alright guys, since you all seem to have stopped anyway, lets break for lunch," said Kurenai, "Besides, I have an appointment to keep."

"With Asuma-sensei?" asked Tamamo with a smirk.

"Nope, Anko today."

Kiba's face said exactly what he thought of that idea with a sudden excessive blood flow.

"Thats not what...oh forget it," said Kurenai, "Have fun kids."

She vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"So, lunch?" said Tamamo.

Hinata held up a picnic basket.

"Ohh, excellent!"

We all settled in to enjoy the meal and pleasant conversation. I didn't know Yakumo that well, but I quickly figured out that she was a very confident and strong willed girl with a perverted streak a mile wide. In other words, shes got on great with Tamamo. Meanwhile, Haku and Hinata were playing with Hanabi and Kiba and I discussed guy stuff, which was mostly him trying to get me to teach him my secret with the ladies.

Unfortunately, the fun was interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU in a bear mask.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage demands your presence," he said in a monotone voice.

I narrowed my eyes as Tamamo tensed slightly. We could both sense something off about this ANBU, not least of which being that he didn't smell anything like Bear.

"Regarding what?" I asked.

Bear didn't say anything, instead he clapped a hand onto my shoulder. I responded by flipping him over my shoulder and slamming my hand coated in Ki into his stomach, cutting off his Chakra flow.

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL!?" spluttered Kiba.

"You're not Bear, who are you?" I snarled.

"What do you mean?" asked a startled looking Yakumo.

"My sense of smell is as strong as an Inuzuka and I can detect Chakra signatures," I said, "I also know Bear fairly well since he serves as one of the Hokage's main guards. And then there's the fact that I know ANBU code words and he knows it, so he should have responded with the correct phrase. No other words, this isn't Bear and someone's impersonating an ANBU."

Which was the equivalent of impersonating a Federal Agent in terms of BAD IDEA! The ANBU under me didn't respond, but my sensitive ears picked up the sound of something rushing through the air.

"INCOMING!" I yelled as I clapped my hands together, "WIND STYLE: GALE PALM!"

I snapped my hands out, blasting the Kunai and Shuriken that had been shooting at us away, just as a group of ANBU in black uniforms and blank masks appeared.

"Uzumaki, you are coming with us," said the leader in a monotone voice, "Come quietly or we will be forced to take you by force."

"Great, looks like Danzo's decided that he wants to make trouble," I muttered, "I somehow doubt that going with you will be good for my health, so I'm gonna say no."

"Seize him," said the leader, "And eliminate the others. There must be no witnesses."

Immediately, the slight smirk was wiped of my lips as my Boosted Gear appeared.

"You are going to regret that," I growled, "No one threatens my friends!"

The ROOT ANBU ignored me as they draw their tipless blades. Immediately, we all shot into position, with me. Haku and Kiba in front, Tamamo and Yakumo behind us and Hinata, the Healer at the back.

"Who are these guys Naruto?" asked Kiba

"ROOT ANBU, Danzo Shimura's personal attack dogs," I said, "I've heard stories about them. The old war hawk believes that emotions are a weakness for Ninja, so ROOT operatives are stripped of their emotions. Unfortunately, they are also indoctrinated to follow orders to the letter, hence why they decided to attack now and potentially kill the heir's of two of the Leaf's most powerful Clans."

"I see," said Kiba, "Anything else we should know?"

"Don't hold back," I said.

"Alright then," said Kiba, "In that case, Akamaru, lets show them what you can do!"

The Ninken barked and the shadows around him suddenly surged in, swirling around him and momentarily hiding him from view. A moment later, they dispersed, revealing that the little white puppy had transformed into a massive dog the size of a horse with jet black fur that rippled in an unfelt wind, blood red eyes, massive teeth and claws and a tail that looked like a scythe blade.

"Well, thats interesting," I muttered.

I didn't have long to think on that however as the ROOT decided that they had enough waiting and charged. What happened next could best be described as an absolute slaughter. Between me Boosting as far as I could and blowing them to bits with Ki enhanced Taijutsu, Kiba and Akamaru shredding them with Fang over Fang and the blades the Ninken/Sacred Gear could produce from his body, Haku freezing them solid, Tamamo's impressive arsenal of Ofuda and Yakumo throwing around Genjutsu like they were going out of style, the ROOT ANBU didn't stand a chance. Of course, had they been official ANBU, we'd have been flattened, but those in ROOT were different from their counterparts.

While they were excellent at their jobs, ROOT was intended to act from the shadows, so they weren't as effective in pitched battles. It also didn't help that Danzo is a paranoid bastard, so he limited how strong his puppets could become. All of that added together meant that, when faced with the sheer power we could bring to bear, they didn't last long.

"Well, that was fun," said Haku as the last ROOT agent collapsed with ice Senbon sticking out of his joints.

"The Hokage is NOT going to be pleased when he finds out about this," I said, "And I doubt that Tsume or Haishi will be pleased either."

Kiba shuddered at the thought of what his mother would do when she found out that Danzo's goons had threatened her son.

"Yeah, Mums gonna flip…" he muttered.

A sudden scream cut off our conversation and we all spun around to see that the first ROOT I'd taken down had apparently recovered and was now holding Hinata with his sword pressed to her throat.

"Don't move," he said.

We all froze.

"Now Uzumaki, you will come with me or I'll slit her throat," said the ANBU.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, but froze again as the sword twitched, drawing a small trickle of blood from Hinata's throat.

"Now," he said.

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, a black blur shot out and slammed into the ANBU, forcing him to release Hinata as he stumbled back.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" yelled Hanabi, her Byakugan bulging, "Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms!"

Her hands blurred, her fingers alight with purple Chakra as she struck the ANBU's Chakra points, sending him stumbling back against her sudden onslaught. With a final blow, Hanabi sent the ANBU flying across the clearing to slam into a tree. He hit the tree and screamed in pain, far more than the impact or even the closing of his Chakra points could have caused. The reason for his pain became blatantly obvious a moment later however as wisps of purple flame began leaking from his mouth, ears, nose and mouth, before erupting in a massive pillar of purple flame that incinerated both the man and the tree he was leaning against and formed a massive cross shape that was probably visible from the other side of the Village.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" spluttered Kiba, "WHATS GOING ON?!"

" **So thats why the kid was putting out so much power,"** said Ddraig, **"Shes got Incinerate Anthem."**

I blinked.

"Wait, you mean the Holy Cross?" I asked.

" **Yep."**

"So let me get this straight," I said, "The Hidden Leaf has in its possession the Boosted Gear, Canis Lykaon, the Incinerate Anthem and Twilight Healing?"

" **Pretty much,"** said Ddraig, **"Oh, and don't forget Forbidden Balor View."**

"Eh?"

" **Yeah, the Kurama brat has it."**

My eye twitched.

"Um Naruto, why is your hand talking?" asked Kiba.

My eye twitched again and I took a deep, calming breath.

"This is gonna be a looooong conversation," I muttered.

 **And done. So, we get some more shrieking pink howler monkeys, a bit of fluff and more of Hanabi being adorable.**

 **So, how many people were expecting me to give Yakumo the Forbidden Balor View? Not one person guessed that, although I guess there was a lack of clues…**

 **As for Kiba and Yakumo being an item...why not? Although I have no idea where it came from, it just sort of...did.**

 **Yeah, Danzo's an idiot sending his ROOT to try and capture Naruto. Maybe its not that believable that they'd attack him where there are witnesses, but thats the problem with having brainwashed troops. They don't really have the capabilities of making judgment calls and just follow orders. The Hokage is NOT going to be happy.**

 **Yeah, Hanabi's got the Incinerate Anthem. Thats not gonna end badly for anyone at all! Neither is Kiba having Canis Lykaon. Now the only question is, where are the Longinus?**

 **Incidentally, if anyone has any skill at drawing, I'd love to see some fanart for this story. Actually, that goes for all my stories, but the idea of seeing someone draw Team 12 is one I'm really interested in.**

 **And with that, I am done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **And we are back for more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

The next few hours were one hell of a clusterfuck. Before I could begin the conversation regarding Sacred Gears, a number of proper ANBU arrived to investigate the flaming cross that Hanabi's attack had created, resulting in it being put off while we were questioned and the ROOT agents were taken into custody. Then Hanabi passed out due to Incinerate Anthem consuming too much of her power, which meant that Hinata had to carry her home and tell her Father what was going on. The Leaf was treated to two extremely loud yells of irate parents making rather inventive threats about what they were going to do to the morons who put their kids at risk.

Despite how he had treated Hinata when we were kids, Haishi was actually a very good father. After Hinata had proven herself as a Healer and regained some confidence, the Hyuuga head had actually come up to me in the street and thanked me profusely. Apparently, the reason he had treated Hinata so horribly was due to a rather ill advised attempt to get her to improve vir pressure. Needless to say, it had backfired spectacularly, but now the little family was much closer than before, even if the idiots on the Hyuuga Elder Council still looked down on the young Healer.

* * *

Eventually though, things got sorted out and I managed to have a conversation with Kiba and Yakumo about their Sacred Gears. I told them the basics, like the names and general abilities of their Gears with a little help from Ddraig, but I neglected to mention the fact that they were Longinus, or near Longinus, class or even what that meant. I also gave a similar explanation to Haishi for him to pass on to Hanabi with an added warning for him to keep an eye on her. The sheer power of a Longinus Class would likely be tough on Hanabi's body if she wasn't careful.

I also had a minor run in with Sakura who apparently blamed me for her mother getting arrested and handed over to Ibiki. The stupid cow had apparently ignored the Hokages warnings about leaving me along and gone crying to Danzo, which is why the ROOT had attacked me. Now she was enjoying some quality time with the T&I department as a reminder as to why you do NOT mess with the Hokage and the Warhawk was in the cell next to her missing his right arm, eye and with his Chakra sealed. Yeah, the Hokage had been PISSED.

Anyway, Sakura had taken a swing at me, but seeing as I was walking with Tamamo and Hinata, the two girls had taken offence and now Sakura was in hospital with shredded muscles from a Chakra scalpel and a rather inventive curse that made her bowels release every time she opened her mouth.

* * *

Shortly after Sakura's latest fumble, the Hokage called me to his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I said as I entered through the window.

"Naruto, would you please use the door?" groaned the old man.

"Doors are for people with no imagination," I said with a smirk.

Sarutobi sighed.

"I should have known you'd say that," he muttered, "Anyway, I called you here because I have something to give me."

I blinked as the Hokage got to his feet and pulled back the painting of my Dad.

"I've been meaning to give you this for a while," he said as he took out a box and returned to his seat, "But between the Wave Mission and Danzo being a fool, it slipped my mind."

He put the box on the desk and pushed it towards me. I raised an eyebrow and opened it, revealing a scroll and a house key.

"Wait, is this…"

"Your legacy," said Sarutobi, "The key is to your parents house and the scroll contains the details of your parents bank accounts. The house is located in the Clan District near the Hyuuga clan compound."

"Yeah, I've walked past it before," I said, "I...can I…"

"Go ahead," said the Old Man.

I nodded and vanished.

* * *

A few minutes later, I arrived outside the house and paused in front of the gates. The land was surrounded by a wall, much like the other houses in the district, and the gates were painted with an Uzumaki swirl inside a five pointed star and a circle.

"Huh, interesting," I muttered.

I shook my head and stepped up to the gate.

"Lets see, how do I…" I muttered as I looked for a keyhole.

No such luck. Instead, there was a small, metal plate with a seal engraved on it.

"Ah, blood seal, of course," I muttered, "Lets see if this works."

I bit my thumb and wiped a bit of blood on the seal. There was a dull click and the gate opened, revealing an overgrown garden with a large, three story house in the middle. I made a mental note to do something about the garden later as I walked up the path and stepped onto the front step. The front door was painted red with a door knob engraved with the Uzumaki swirl and an actual lock. I pulled out the key and let myself in.

The door opened into a hallway with a sitting room, a study and the kitchen leading off, along with a cabinet for shoes, Kunai pouches and other weapons. A quick look around revealed that the place was actually in pretty good nick considering it had been basically abandoned for the past 12 years. Then again, my old man had probably worked his magic with Seals, so maybe it wasn't all that surprising. I wandered through the rooms, pausing to look at the photographs on the mantlepiece. The centerpiece was a photo of my parents with Mum visible pregnant and Dad kneeling beside her with his hand on her belly and a proud smile on his face. The others were pictures of Dad with his Genin team, both as a Sensei and as a Genin himself, and Mum with her team.

Curious, I picked up that photo for a closer look. Mum was in the middle with a wide smile and her arms around her teammates, a black haired girl in a high collared Uchiha shirt and a pale boy with shaggy, black hair, violet eyes and wearing a black tank top and shorts. Behind them stood a tall, broad shouldered man with golden hair pulled back in a ponytail, glasses that hid his eyes and a square jaw wearing a standard Jonin uniform and a proud, if slightly sad, smile.

"Huh, that guy looks familiar," I muttered.

" **You've probably seen him around the village,"** said Ddraig.

"Maybe, but I think I'd remember seeing someone with that hair colour…"

I shrugged and put the photo down. I still had an entire house to explore after all.

* * *

The second floor was just bedrooms, including an unused nursery that caught me like a punch to the gut. The third floor was nothing but a massive library of all of the Jutsu and Seals the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans had picked up over the years. I made another mental note to send some Shadow Clones in to do some reading later on. With the upper floors searched, I headed downwards into the basement.

* * *

There were three levels below ground, the first one being a store room/armoury, the second being a frankly massive wine cellar with plenty of stuff for brewing more booze and the third...well, the third sub basement was where I really struck gold. It was Minato's lab and stretched way beyond the confines of the house, right up to the edge of the walls if I was measuring it right. The entire place was full of half finished experiments, Jutsu and seals that had me damn near drooling at the thought of finishing some of them. Hell, I even found his notes on the Hiraishin and Rasengan!

Eventually, I reached the last room and stepped inside, only to freeze in absolute shock and disbelief.

"Wha...this is…"

" **Well, this was unexpected,"** said Ddraig, no doubt equally wide eyed.

The reason for our shock was simple. This room did not contain any seals or half destroyed training dummies, instead it was full of bookshelves stuffed with journals, work benches covered in flasks, beakers and bunsen burners and a number of cabinets full of reagents. The walls were covered in pin boards with countless runes and circles pinned to them and there were even a few chalk circles scrawled onto the floor. It was also a mess. It looked like someone had been working on something and they were in a hurry if the numerous smashed beakers and scattered bits of paper were anything to go by. Across the room was another doorway that probably led to a storeroom or something.

"These aren't seals," I muttered as I stepped up to a workbench and examined the symbols, "They look more like...Alchemical formula...Ddraig?"

" **Don't look at me, I've been stuck in the Elemental Nations for the past few thousand years!"** said the Dragon, **"I've never seen anything like this...except for...wait a second, I do remember something similar to this! One of my past users was the prince of a great civilization. He never really amounted to much compared with some of my wielders, so I nearly forgot about him, but these circles look very similar to some I saw during my time with him."**

"What happened?" I asked.

" **I'm not really sure,"** said Ddraig, **"All I know is that the King was planning something and something went horribly wrong, resulting in the complete destruction of the entire kingdom."**

A shiver went up my spine.

"Ddraig...you said you'd watched my memories of Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" I said slowly.

" **Just the ones relevant to Human Transmutation,"** said the Dragon, **"Why?"**

I swallowed.

"This kingdom...it wouldn't have happened to be called Xerxes, would it?"

Ddraigs silence was all the answer I needed, followed by the odd, watery sensation that came with my mental roommate frantically flipping through my memories.

" **Oh shit,"** said Ddraig.

"Indeed," I said as I flipped open a journal and started examining the notes inside, "Thought so, this is all Alkahestry."

" **Kid, I think I just figured out why your Mothers teacher looked so familiar to you,"** said Ddraig.

"Oh?"

In answer, Ddraig sent me a mental image of Hohenheim.

"Well, that explains how they learnt Alkahestry at least," I grumbled, "Still, I wonder what happened in here. From what I've seen, both my parents were pretty strict about keeping their workplaces tidy…"

I bent down and picked up a large sheet of paper off the floor, letting it fall open. When I saw what was drawn on it, my eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god no…" I breathed, "Not that!"

I dashed over to the cupboards and started reading the labels on the missing bottles, simultaneously thanking and cursing my parents for their organizational skills.

"Lime...saltpeter...potassium...SHIT!"

I spun around and ran to the still closed door. A quick check revealed that it was locked, but a solid kick fixed that. I stepped through and was immediately assaulted by the stench of rotting flesh.

"Ohhh jeez, that reeks!" I groaned as I staggered back as if physically struck.

Considering that my sense of smell was as good as an Inuzuka's, I might as well have been. I took a deep breath and covered my nose with my sleeve before braving the stench again. What I saw inside the room however, quickly banished the horrific stench from my mind. Drawn on the floor, almost hidden under a rather large amount of dried blood, was an extremely familiar Circle with a twisted, rotten corpse in the middle. Judging from the size, it had been a child. However, what really caught my attention was the person kneeling at the edge of the circle, one arm reaching out towards the bloody mess, her face frozen in fear and pain.

"Mum…" I muttered as I stepped forwards, hesitantly reaching out to her.

Kushina Uzumaki didn't move. In fact, it looked like her whole body was frozen, as if someone had pushed the pause button on her, her red hair not even moving, despite the fact it seemed to be blowing in an unfelt wind. I hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, only to almost immediately yank it away as a spark of blue energy jumped off her body. Next thing I knew, I was sent flying back into the wall as a veritable lightning storm of Alchemical energy surged off Mum, starting at her feet and working its way up. When it reached her head, a horrible scream of pain echoed through the room and she fell to the floor, completely unconscious and with blood leaking from her mouth.

 **BOOM, DONE, FINALLY! Holy shit, this chapter fought me every step of the way! I tried sending them on a mission, but it didn't work. I considered bringing up one of the Filler Arcs, but none of them would really work right now, I even considered just jumping straight to the Chunin exams, but I wanted to do something before that. In the end, I came up with this.**

 **Speaking of which, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT WAS FUN! I've been considering bringing Kushina back for a while, but couldn't come up with a method of doing so. Now I have one. She was never dead in the first place, just frozen in time. Exactly how that happened will be revealed next time.**

 **Also, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Kushina was taught by Hohenheim! Whats more, both Kushina and Minato know how to use Alkahestry and Alchemy and Kushina was good enough (and dumb enough) to attempt Human Transmutation! This won't end well for someone.**

 **Ahem, I'm done laughing for now. Oh, and before I forget, Kushina's teammate was based on the design for Wrath in the 2003 Anime, but he isn't a Homunculus. Hell, I don't even think he'll be showing up, I just needed a third team member. For those interested, his name was Ikari.**

 **And done. Next time will be a tad different because we'll be seeing things from Kushina's point of view. I actually feel really bad about what I have in mind for her...eh, it was her own fault for attempting Human Transmutation in the first place. Until then, please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Outsider Chronicles: Swirling Dragon

Dieing and ending up in another world is one thing. That world being one of murder and war is quite another. Add in a grouchy mental roommate, a perverted fox and a brand new set of fluffy appendages and you have a recipe for headaches galore

 **Before we begin, remember that the first part is from Kushina's point of view. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

It was like a nightmare. What should have been the best day of my life, the day I could finally hold my beautiful baby boy, quickly became the very worst day of my entire life. From the masked lunatic kidnapping Naruto, to releasing the Kyuubi, everything seemed to go horribly wrong. To make matters worse, the only way to stop the monster was for Minato to seal it away inside of Naruto, a feat that I knew would kill him since he planned to use Shiki Fūjin. I was hesitant to allow it since there was a risk that the seal could go wrong and kill Naruto, but in the end I had no choice since I was far to weak for the Fox to be returned to me.

I did what I could to help in my state, holding the beast down with my Chakra Chains and protecting Naruto when it attempted to kill him, but in the end it wasn't enough. To be honest, I didn't think I'd wake up, but awaken I did, only for Danzo to tell me that the Sealing had failed and my son had died in the process.

And just like that, my world collapsed. Minato was dead, there was no doubt about that, my entire family was long dead and buried and now my son was gone as well, dead before I even had a chance to hold him. Considering that, was it any wonder I completely retreated? I didn't leave the house for two months, spending all my time either in Naruto's nursery or wandering in Minato's lab. I couldn't face the world that had taken so much from me.

* * *

Grief makes people do extremely foolish things and I am no different. Gendo-sensei had taught me a lot of foreign arts during my tutelage under him, including the arts of Alchemy and Alkahestry. Before he had left, he had warned me about the dangers of attempting to make Humans, but in that moment, I was desperate. I knew Minato was gone forever in the belly of the Shinigami, but Naruto was not. I could bring him back, all I needed was a little time.

It took surprisingly little time to create the correct formula and I had everything I needed in my lab, so within a month, I was ready.

* * *

"Just a little longer Naruto," I breathed as I put the finishing touches to the Circle and dropped some blood on the pile of reagents.

I quickly knelt down beside the circle, rubbed my eyes to clear away the tears, and started the Transmutation. For a moment, everything seemed to be going fine. Then, everything changed. The energy from the Transmutation turned an ominous dark purple and shadowy hands began to rise from the circle as a huge eye opened below me.

"W-whats going on?!" I gasped, "I….AHHHH!"

I screamed as one of the arms lashed out and struck me in the stomach. Then, everything went black.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was stood in a pure, white world.

"W-what...where am I?" I said out loud, looking around in confusion.

" **Hello Alchemist."**

I froze and slowly turned around to see a figure sat on the ground a short distance away. It looked like the blurry outline of a woman with no obvious features.

"W-who are you?" I asked, taking a step back.

Every one of my instincts was screaming at me to run.

 **"Who am I?"** said the being, **"One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you."**

It pointed at me.

" **You who have dared to knock on the door of God's domain. Now, the door is open for you to enter."**

My eyes widened as I slowly turned again, only to see a massive, stone door behind me, carved with the Uzumaki sealing array that had kept the Kyuubi contained within me. I only had a moment to see that however as the doors creaked open and a massive eye glared out, surrounded by countless hands of shadow that reached for me. My hands instinctively snapped into a seal, but my Chakra wouldn't respond and before I could react, the hands had grabbed me and started dragging me in, despite my struggles and screams.

" **Quite fool,"** said Truth, **"This is what you wanted is it not? Now watch as I show you the Truth."**

It was like all the knowledge in the world was being poured into my brain at once, from history, to Jutsu, to geography, science, seals, a hundred and one lives. It felt like my head would burst from the strain, but among the countless images, I saw one that made my heart drop. It was only for a single moment, but it seared itself into my mind like a brand. An image of Sarutobi cradling a little boy with spiky blond hair.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, the images stopped and the doors slammed shut behind me. I didn't move however, I couldn't, not with that image burned into my mind.

" **Oh my, how cruel the world is,"** said Truth, **"To think, you went through all that, payed the Toll, for nothing."**

"Y-you mean...Naruto is still alive?" I said softly.

Truth just smiled, a wide, gleaming smile of pure white teeth. I whimpered and fell to my knees, hugging myself tightly.

"No...he lied…"

Grief, joy and anger warred within me, but it didn't take long for rage to win out.

"I'LL KILL THAT ONE EYED BASTARD!" I roared.

" **Hehehehe, ah, Humans are always so much fun to watch,"** said Truth, **"Alas, you will have to wait for your revenge."**

My eyes snapped back to the strange being as it got to its feet.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" **You cannot enter the Gate without paying a Toll,"** said Truth, **"Normally that would be a body part, but as an Uzumaki and as the person you attempted to restore is not dead, your Toll is both lesser...and greater than any other."**

It spread its arms and a clock face appeared behind it.

" **12 years."**

"What?"

Truth's grin just widened to inhuman proportions as the clock behind it stopped and everything went black.

* * *

The next thing I became aware of was muffled voices from somewhere close by. It sounded like someone talking underwater. My body felt heavy and it was all I could do to twitch my fingers, let alone try to open my eyes.

"Hey, I think shes waking up," said a female voice from close by.

There was the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and I felt the surface I was laying on dip slightly. I tried to move again, forcing my body to respond. It felt like my eyes had been stitched shut, so opening them took some doing, but eventually I managed it. For a moment, the light blinded me, but after a moment, my vision cleared and a head of blond hair appeared.

THWACK!

* * *

Naruto's POV

"OW, sob ob a…" I yelped, stumbling back as I clutched at my newly broken nose.

"That was for sealing that monster in our son!" snapped Mum.

I blinked. Well, that was...actually expected. Honestly, what else was I expecting? Naruto always seems to get mistaken for Minato by his newly reawakened mother. Why was I expecting anything else?

"Traitor," I growled at Sarutobi, who was snickering at my misfortune.

"What? Oh, are you dead too Old Man?" asked Kushina, making the old mans eye twitch.

"Oi, I'm not that old!" he said, "Oh, and thats not Minato."

"It's not?" Kushina asked surprise before looking again at me again as Haku checked my bleeding nose.

"Nope. That's your son, Naruto." Sarutobi informed her.

"Naruto-sochi?" Kushina's eyes widened.

"Hold still," said Haku and yanked my nose straight.

"OW!"

"Oh, quit being so dramatic," she said.

I channeled some Ki through the bone and winced at the itchy feeling of the bone and cartilage repairing themselves. Then I sneezed and my ears and tail appeared with a pop.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" shrieked Kushina.

I sighed.

"This is gonna take a while, isn't it?" I muttered.

"Hey, at least Tamomo's not here," muttered Haku.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" said the Fox as she skipped into the room.

Haku and I facepalmed as Tamamo took one look at Kushina, screamed, transformed into her fox form with a pop and jumped into my arms.

"Right, any other craziness to come or can we get on with this conversation?" I growled.

As if in response to my question, the door slammed open and Kakashi burst into the room, looking like he'd just run across half the fire country, tripped on the rug, and went careening into a dresser. So much for being an elite ninja. It was at that point that the general insanity got to be too much for a verny confused Kushina and she exploded.

"THATS IT, I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again?!" she yelled.

Everything froze as she glared around the room, daring someone to do something crazy. After a moment, she relaxed.

"Alright, now will someone please explain what in the hell is going on?" she pleaded, "Why does Naruto have fox ears and tail and how can he be 12 when he was only born hours ago?"

Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Kushina, you've been believed dead for the past twelve years," he said gently, "Naruto found you sealed in the basement three hours ago."

"...12 years?" gasped Kushina, her eyes widening, "N-no, thats not…"

Then, her eyes widened in horror.

"So thats what it meant," she breathed.

"What who meant?" asked Haku.

"T-the...being, Truth...it said my toll was 12 years…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sarutobi.

Kushina swallowed and, hesitantly, started telling us what had happened after the Kyuubi attack, how Danzo had told her that I had died in the Sealing and her attempt to use Alchemy to bring her back and finally, what Truth had told her at the Gate. Everyone else looked confused, but my eyes widened. That was...incredibly cruel, even more so than taking Izumi's ability to have another child. What Truth had taken was something far more precious than an organ or a limb. I'm not sure if it would have been quite the same for us since I had the memories of an adult, but, by freezing her in time for the past 12 years, Truth had taken away Kushina's chance to be a mother, to raise her son and see me learn to walk, talk, graduate and more. Just like everyone else who trespassed on God's domain, it had cost Kushina the one thing she wanted to get back. Her son.

 **And done. A short chapter, but considering I nearly started crying as I was writing it, I think that can be forgiven. Even the bit of levity didn't help.**

 **So there you have it, in my opinion, the cruelest of all of Truth's prices. Frankly, it would have been better if it had just taken a limb or two.**

 **As for why Kushina being an Uzumaki is important, well, that should be obvious. In case its not, think about this. What is the one inescapable truth of all living things?**

 **And I'm getting entirely too serious here, I need something to break the mood...THPPPPPPP! That'll do it**

 **And done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
